Hasta que te conocí
by Gaiasole
Summary: Ranma había pasado cinco años fortaleciendo su cuerpo y en apenas cinco segundos Akane terminaba con toda su paz, el gran guerrero tendría su mayor desafío en manos de su ex prometida.
1. I: El gran guerrero

_**República Popular China**_.

Ranma suspiró al darse cuenta que el avión tenía un nuevo retraso, hacía casi cinco años había llegado a China, un sueño que durante mucho tiempo le había parecido imposible, y ahora resultaba que gracias a la lluvia no podría salir del país hasta nuevo aviso. Ver la lluvia ahora no le causaba ningún temor, sabía que la pelirroja no tomaría su cuerpo, por fin se sabía un hombre completo y después de entrenar y formar un negocio relacionado con las artes marciales se sabía preparado para regresar a Japón.

El recuerdo de su prometida le despertó de un letargo, había pensado en ella más tiempo que cuando estaban juntos, aunque para ser precisos el termino prometido ya no era del todo cierto, el compromiso se cancelo días antes de qué el partiera a China, había ocurrido de forma tranquila, a Ranma le pesaba saber que su prometida había estado de acuerdo en cancelarlo, en ese entonces no hubo lagrimas o cansados de las peleas, los reclamos, las confusiones, todo ello en conjunto los había dejado apáticos a su relación, la misma que negaban, la misma que los lleva a cancelar su boda el mismo día que la celebraban, Akane vestida de novia había sido una imagen de ensueño pero el orgullosamente dijo que no se casaría con una mujer a la que consideraba torpe, poco agraciada y además de terrible carácter.

—Odio estos retrasos –comentó una mujer al artista marcial—. ¿No le pasa lo mismo?

—No imagina cuánto –dijo Ranma en tono cortante.

El joven Ranma se habría felicitado a si mismo por recibir las atenciones de una mujer tan atractiva como la que le había formulado la pregunta, pero con el tiempo las atenciones de las mujeres caían cada vez más en saco rato, ya no había reto en conquistarlas, aunque de adolescente tampoco había tenido problema en ello, el adulto era más consciente de que las mujeres lo encontraban como algo que codiciar, tenía el físico de un artista marcial, sus ojos grises se habían hecho enigmáticos y su aparente desdén por todo las convencía de que una de ella sería capaz de alegrar su vida, siempre que él lo permitiera y sino siempre habría formas de convencerlo.

—¡Por fin! – dijo Ranma levantándose al ver que el tablero cambiaba por fin y anunciaba la salida de su vuelo, su pasaje era solamente de ida, directamente a Japón.

∞ : ∞

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

_Por_: Gaiasole

∞ : ∞

_Nerima, Japón_.

—¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó Nabiki a su hermana menor.

—¿Acerca de qué? –Akane vio la mueca de su hermano mayor y sonrió—. ¿Te parezco nerviosa Nabiki?

—No, en realidad no.

Akane sabía que su hermana mediana estaba curiosa sobre ella desde su vuelta apenas tres meses antes, todos habían quedado notablemente sorprendidos por la desconocida que decía ser Akane Tendo, la única que no dudo nunca de que ella era quién decía fue Kasumi, la hermana mayor había afirmado que la mirada no había cambiado, el gesto le resulto tierno a Akane sobre todo porque sabía que incluso su mirada había cambiado, su forma de andar, sus movimientos, y sobre todo su carácter antes tierno y bondadoso se había esfumado, había sido un proceso largo, doloroso, muy doloroso, tenía tantas cicatrices que Nabiki no podría ver a través de ella como hacía antaño.

—Vámonos o tía Nodoka se enfurruñara con nosotros –dijo Akane jalando a su hermana que la siguió de buena gana.

Llegar a la casa de ti Nodoka y tío Genma les llevo apenas cinco minutos, hacía algunos años los tíos habían comprado la casa vecina al dojo Tendo, el dojo había sido restaurado junto con la casa gracias a los aportes financieros de las hermanas Tendo, en cambio, la casa de los ahora vecinos había sido pagada en su totalidad gracias a Ranma, puntual y semanalmente el artista marcial enviaba una carta y un abultado cheque a su madre, y en la ultima misiva el artista marcial por fin anunciaba el día de su llegada, su madre invitó a los Tendo a la fiesta que daría para su amado hijo.

—Akane, ayúdame con esta bandeja por favor –pidió Nodoka a la chica que en secreto consideraba su nuera.

—Si tía –respondió la chica mientras se alejaba por el corredor con bandeja en mano.

—Se ha puesto tan guapa –comentó Nodoka a Kasumi—. Cuando mi Ranma la vea no habrá necesidad de arrastrarlo al altar, seguro el solo se dirigirá a él.

—Mejor no mencionar ningún compromiso –pidió Kasumi—. La ultima vez cada uno se fue del país.

—No me lo recuerdes —pidió Nodoka con voz susurrante.

En la sala de la ahora casa Saotome reinaba un ambiente festivo, todos estaban expectantes de la llegada de Ranma o al menos esa era la apariencia que daban, Genma, Soun y el maestro ya habían bebido sake suficiente para marearlos, Kasumi y Nabiki comentaban acerca de toda la comida preparada por la tía Nodoka quién conversaba con Akane.

—¡Esta aquí! –dijo Nodoka emocionada al escuchar la campaña de la puerta—. ¡Mi hijo esta aquí!

La buena mujer se apresuro a levantarse pero antes de llegar a ningún lado ya Ranma aparecía en medio del recibidor, la algarabía se desató, Nodoka lo abrazo con ojos llorosos orgullosa de conocer al hombre que era ahora, Genma gimoteo y empezó a llorar a coro con el maestro y Soun, la panda de borrachos estaban felices aunque demasiado ebrios para decirlo con palabras, Nabiki saludo al recién llegado con imágenes de yenes circulando en su cabeza, Kasumi también lo recibió afectuosa, y finalmente el artista marcial encontró a la dueña de los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

—Akane –pronunció con una voz ronca que sobresalto a las mujeres—. ¿Tú no me das la bienvenida?

—Bienvenido Ranma –pronunció ella con una sonrisa que nunca alcanzó su mirada.

La fiesta inició, el sake siguió corriendo, Nodoka se ingenio para sentar a los ex prometidos juntos, a la madre de Ranma no le paso desapercibido como su hijo quedaba cautivado por Akane, si a ella le parecía guapa a Ranma con seguridad lo tenía cautivado. Akane tenía ahora el cuerpo de una mujer grácil, su piel tenía un bonito color nácar, sus ojos resaltaban en un rostro que había dejado de ser infantil, su cabello era tan largo como la primera vez que Ranma la conoció, fue este detalle el que más influyo para que el artista marcial la comparara, la chica de antes con la mujer de ahora, antes era preciosa pero ahora podía hacer de un hombre su esclavo.

—Debes contarnos de tu viaje a China con pelos y señales he Ranma –pidió Nabiki.

—Fue un viaje demasiado largo pero puedo contarte los grandes detalles –respondió el chico mientras esperaba a que su madre dejara de prepararle su platillo—. Con eso me basta mamá.

—Tonterías querido –dijo Nodoka—. De ahora en adelante te alimentare religiosamente cinco veces al día.

Todos se rieron por la cara de susto de Ranma, solo Akane se limitó a una breve sonrisa, él se dio cuenta pero igualmente inició su relato. En China había conseguido diversos trabajos, había vivido en casas habitadas hasta por quince personas o más, había encontrado la cura a su maldición y no conforme con eso se había dedicado a viajar y entrenar hasta que un hombre de apellido Qiu había conocido sus habilidades y lo había convencido de participar en torneos y crearse una imagen que le llevo a ganarse el sobrenombre del dragón azul, había triunfado y en términos económicos era rico, aunque ese detalle lo omitió frente a Nabiki. Sólo el sabía que su paz mental nunca había encontrado descanso, muchas veces despertaba en medio de la oscuridad preguntándose por Akane, maldiciendo su ímpetu adolescente y orgullo desmedido que había sido tal vez la mayor barrera para confesarle lo mismo que le dijo cuando la creyó muerta en sus brazos, palabras que luego retiro.

—¡Les traje regalos! –dijo Ranma y la reacción de todos fue la que el esperaba.

Una vez terminada la cena y con todos dispersos por la casa Ranma tuvo su oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Akane, ella estaba sentada con una caja de regalo sobre sus piernas, la chica tenía cuidado en quitar la cinta y una vez retirado el envoltorio tomo entre sus manos un vestido mandarín de seda, la chica se giro a ver a Ranma con una pregunta en la mirada, ¿De verdad le estaba regalando un vestido?

—Cuando lo vi en la vitrina pensé en ti –dijo Ranma sin atreverse a confesarle que siempre estaba pensando en ella.

—Eso es extraño, nunca creía que alguien tan patosa como yo fuera asociada a algo como esto –Akane vio la mueca del chico de trenza pero no dejo de preguntarse la razón del regalo—. Es precioso, gracias.

Ranma estaba tan cerca de ella que era capaz de oler su perfume, ella parecía tranquila y del todo desinteresada por su cercanía y su orgullo masculino no lo soportó, la tomo de la mano y la obligo a mirarlo.

—Toda esta calma entre nosotros –comenzó a decir él—. No puedes imaginar lo mucho que la odio.

—Cinco años y sigues esperando que seamos igual que en el pasado –Akane se soltó dispuesta a marcharse la llegada de Kasumi solo ayudo a su cometido.

¿Sería cierto? La ultima respuesta de Akane lo había dejado pensando, tal vez el se había aferrado a un pasado mucho mejor del que ella recordaba, para él en cambio esos recuerdos solo habían sido mejores al verla de nuevo, ella lo dejo sin respiración, y esta vez sin golpes de por medio, aquella noche fue incapaz de dormir, para las seis de la mañana y sin estar del todo convencido se había puesto ropa deportiva y había salido fuera de su casa, tal vez los hábitos de Akane no habían cambiado del todo, era posible que él aun la conociera y viceversa. El característico sonido de una persona trotando lo alerto, saliendo de la casa Tendo estaba su tormento de ojos castaños.

—¡Eh Akane! –el chico sonrío al ver la sorpresa de ella—. ¿Vas a correr? ¿Te molesta que vaya contigo? Si nos damos prisa ahora podemos desayunar al regreso.

—¿Tú corres? –Akane estaba tan sorprendida que perdió algo de su frialdad de la noche anterior—. No puedo creer que estés despierto, casi siempre había que sacarte de la cama y eso a las ocho.

—Así que aún me tienes en tu memoria –Ranma sonrío con suficiencia lo que irritó a su compañera—. ¡Muévete Akane que vamos a correr!

Ella deseó negar su invitación pero igual le siguió, ambos trotaban a la par aunque resultaba obvio que él se esforzaba por ir a su ritmo, Akane no pudo dejar de ignorar como el sudor hacía que la tela negra de la camisa de Ranma se le pegaba hasta marcar sus músculos, la falta de mangas también hacia que sus brazos parecieran más masculinos, se veían más fuertes que en el pasado aunque los detalles de su personalidad no habían cambiado tanto, al parecer de Akane seguía siendo orgulloso, terco, cabezota y absolutamente arrebatador. Lo odiaba por seguir siendo el hombre más encantador del mundo.

—Si te cansas podemos parar –dijo él cuando la vio agitarse de más—. ¿Tienes sed? Podemos parar a tomar agua.

—Me basta con que paremos –dijo ella cuando llegaron al parque—. ¿Desde cuándo corres?

—Desde que recordé cuanto te gustaba a ti salir de madrugada a ejercitarte –deseó pronunciar él pero en lugar de eso le dio otra respuesta.

—Pensé que… -Akane se interrumpió igual que Ranma cuando ambos se sintieron rodeados.

—Nihao –la voz inconfundible de Shampoo rompió la armonía en el parque—. Mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿No tenemos mucho que aclarar?

—Te fuiste sin decir nada –dijo una segunda voz que era la dé Ukyo—. Ni si quiera te despediste de ninguna de nosotros y hasta terminaste el compromiso con Akane, ¿Qué modales son esos?

Una fea pesadillo pareció llenar la vista de Ranma, todos estaban ahí y el solo tenía una idea clara en la mente: toma a la chica y veté. Como siempre hizo caso a su primer impulso, levanto a Akane y escapo de ahí con dificultad, sabía que tendría que aclarar los dilemas del pasado, pero justo esa mañana y con tan poco tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada no le apetecía averiguar como lo haría.

—Que buenos recuerdos, ¿Eh Akane? –le dijo mientras la bajaba.

—Nunca me gusto esto de corre y vete –Akane miro enojada el lugar donde Ranma había decidido esconderse—. ¿Un callejón? Espero que no aparezca un gato y empecemos con otra correría.

—¿Gato? –Ranma sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse—. Los odio.

—Creo que ellos también –dijo Akane intentando dirigirse a la salida del callejón pero no se sorprendió al ver que Ranma se lo impedía—. ¿Y ahora qué? No te puedes ocultar de tus problemas todo el día.

—Creo que tu eres la que huye –Ranma acaricio un mechón de pelo que había escapado de la coleta de Akane—. ¿Me vas hacer pagar cinco años?

Akane abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse con clara intención de besarla, la timidez ya no parecía ser parte del chico.

—Tengo trabajo –pronuncio ella haciéndolo detener—. Si me voy ahora puede que llegué a la hora, que tengas un buen día Ranma.

El chico de la trenza la dejo marchar, cerro el puño y se lo llevó a la boca mientras intentaba controlar lo rojo de su rostro, Akane no podría imaginar el esfuerzo que le costo inclinarse con el deseo de besarla, ella lo odiaba, de otra forma no se comportaría con tanta frialdad, de otra forma se habría dado cuenta que lo había dejado temblando como el asustadizo adolescente del pasado, cinco años fortaleciendo su cuerpo y apenas cinco segundos para que ella acabara con su paz, si ella lo dejaba no habría poder en el mundo que curara al gran guerrero.

_Continuará…_


	2. II: Atrevimiento

A Ranma no le tomo más de un día enterarse que Nabiki había acordado un buena cantidad de yenes a cambio de la información sobre su regresó, apenas llevaba unas horas en Japón y ya se sentía tan perdido como la primera vez que llegó a ese país.

—Ranma, hijo –dijo Nodoka llamando a su habitación—. Tienes visita querido.

El chico de la trenza asintió en señal de que la había escuchado, después del ejercicio había tomado un baño y había cambiado la ropa deportiva por sus usuales ropas chinas, había pasado la noche en vela y no veía la hora en que por fin pudiera dormir, Ranma bajo al comedor familiar y casi con miedo vio la escena sin poder creer que fuera cierta, Shampoo y Ukyo permanecían de rodillas con un té en la mano, su madre les comentaba algo acerca del clima y su absurdo padre estaba convertido en panda jugando con una pelota, nada más al verlo llegar el panda sacó un cartel que decía: a mi ni me mires.

—OH bueno, ya estás aquí –Nodoka se levantó y les ofreció una sonrisa a sus invitadas—. Los dejo charlando, vamos Genma deja que los chicos se pongan al día.

El panda siguió a la mujer del Kimono pero antes de desaparecer le mostró un nuevo cartel a Ranma: Fue un gusto conocerte.

¿Tan seguro estaba su padre de que esas dos lo iban a matar?

∞ : ∞

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

Por: Gaiasole

∞ : ∞

_Nerima, Japón._

—Akane, ¿Ya te vas a trabajar? –preguntó Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa.

—Si Kasumi, más vale que llegué temprano o DK empezará hacer destrozos.

—Pintas a ese jefe tuyo como un ogro.

—A veces lo es –dijo Akane colocándose un saco y tomando su bolso—. Te veré luego.

Kasumi la despidió pero seguía sin estar convencida acerca de esta nueva Akane, había rasgos de su hermana menor que a veces le recordaban a la dulce chiquilla que era en la juventud, la hermana mayor pensaba que ver a su ex prometido la noche anterior removería recuerdos en su hermana, pero hasta el momento sus temores eran infundados. La hermana menor trabajaba en una empresa de publicidad desde su regreso a Nerima, hasta el momento Akane se había mostrado muy reservada de donde había pasado los últimos cinco años.

—Papá, ¿No te parece que algo le sucedió a Akane?

—¿De qué estas hablando Kasumi? –Soun tenía la resaca de la mañana y no se sentía con ganas de discutir esa mañana—. La ultima vez que intente interrogarla tu me lo impediste.

—Bueno si pero… -Kasumi suspiro al ver a su padre moviendo el rostro negativamente—. Lo dejare estar, por ahora.

**: | :**

Ranma no pensó que tomar el té con sus prometidos sería tan interesante, las dos hablaban y preguntaban más de lo que el recordaba, Shampoo seguía siendo una exótica beldad de ojos violeta, más interesada por hacerse notar que por el amor arrebatador que decía ella sentir por él, a su lado Ukyo parecía mucho más serena y centrada, aunque en el pasado había demostrado que solo necesitaba una provocación para cambiar totalmente su humor, ambas eran muy bellas pero no había ninguna emoción del chico hacia ellas.

—Ranma irse sin dejar nota alguna, nosotros enterarnos que tú irte a China una semana después, Nabiki Tendo decírselo a todos.

—Necesitaba viajar solo para poder obtener la cura a mi maldición.

—Eso nos dijo tu madre, solo por eso nos quedamos tranquilas –dijo Ukyo mirando curiosa a Ranma—. ¿Te has curado?

—Si –dijo Ranma antes de sentir el te de Ukyo sobre la cara—. Te frío, ¿De verdad necesitabas comprobarlo? –preguntó mientras se secaba la cara.

—Tu ser todo un hombre –Shampoo sonrío con los ojos brillantes—. Espera que se lo cuenta a mi abuelita, ¡Ya podemos iniciar los planes de boda!

—¡Mejor te calmas Shampoo! –reclamo Ukyo—. Ya sabes que yo también soy la prometida de Ranma.

—Yo poder vencerte chica espátula –dijo la amazona—. Yo estar mucho tiempo en Japón esperando el regreso de airen, no me importara quitarte de mi camino.

—Si, ¿Entonces porque no le preguntamos a Ranma?

Las dos se miraron furiosas y cuando intentaron encontrar a Ranma este ya no estaba, el chico de la trenza no tuvo problemas en escabullirarse hasta la casa de los Tendo, no le sorprendió ver a Kasumi ocupada en colgar la ropa recién lavada en los tendederos, la hermana mayor lo saludo sin percatarse que él hacia lo posible por esconderse.

—Hola Ranma, me da gusto verte –le dijo y siguió tendiendo la ropa como si nada.

—Hola –saludó el preguntándose si alguna vez ella cambiaría en algo, nunca la había visto alterada bajo ninguna circunstancia—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Bueno papá salio a hacer unas compras que yo le pedí, Akane se fue al trabajo y Nabiki regreso a su casa.

—¿Nabiki ya no vive aquí? Bueno al menos ya no debo temer por tener cámaras vigilándome.

—Mi hermana se casó hace cuatro años con Kuno –Kasumi sonrío por la sorpresa de Ranma—. Se casarón sin avisarle a nadie, ya sabes como es Nabiki, aparentemente estando en la universidad Kuno fue incapaz de no acercarse a ella.

—Entonces debe ser una mujer rica, ¿Para que vender entonces información de mi?

—Si te refieres a avisar a todos tu regreso eso fue porque ya había hecho contratos –Kasumi se permitió una risita—. Había muchos interesados en saber de ti.

—¿Y Akane? –preguntó sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

—Después que te fuiste ella empezó a fallar, primero en la escuela, después dejo de lado las artes marciales, se podía ver lo demacrada que estaba y de repente un día encontré una nota, ella se fue, la buscamos hasta desesperar pero nadie consiguió nada, hasta hace tres meses ella recién regresó a casa, cinco años fuera, apenas envío tres notas en ese tiempo y nunca dijo palabra de que había hecho o donde había estado –Kasumi observó las diferentes expresiones de a quién consideraba aún un niño y quiso ayudarlo—. Ranma porque no vienen tu y tus padres a cenar hoy, ¿Qué te parece?

El chico aceptó la invitación distraídamente, se despidió y regresó a su casa que al parecer estaba libre de prometidas, no vio a su madre o a su padre así que se fue a su habitación, se recostó en la cama intentando pensar, tal vez entender lo que Kasumi le dijo, la falta de sueño de la noche anterior termino venciéndolo y se quedó profundamente dormido hasta el anochecer.

—Ranma –escucho a Akane llamándole—. ¿Será que puedes levantarte?

—Akane –pronuncio creyendo que soñaba—. Akane… -dijo en un suspiro.

—Si, Akane –la chica lo movió un poco del hombro viendo como el sonreía y suspiraba al verla—. Vamos, despiértate de una vez.

—Estas en mi sueño –dijo tomándola de la mano—. Ya no eres la bruta marimacho de antes.

—¿Tu sueño? –Akane sonrió y luego arrebatándole la mano le golpeo la cabeza sin miramientos—. La cena esta servido, bruto animal –dijo enfadada y luego le enseño la lengua a Ranma.

—Malditas incoherencias –dijo dolorido.

Siempre que Ranma despertaba de un profundo sueño despertaba diciendo incoherencias o soltando halagos que ofendían a los demás, dolorido se palpo el lugar donde con seguridad le crecería un chichón, al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que había anochecido, recordó lo sucedido por la mañana y tomando una camiseta nueva salio rumbo a la casa de los Tendo.

En la mesa ya todos comían, Kasumi servia el arroz en un bol para él, su madre comentaba a Genma como comer, Soun le daba la bienvenida y el maestro se apresuraba a pedir más comida, Ranma noto que Akane le miraba con mal disimulado enojo así que haciendo caso omiso de su instinto de supervivencia fue a sentarse a lado de ella.

—Gracias por despertarme Akane.

Ella le ignoró, Akane llevaba unos jeans y un remera rosa, su pelo estaba trenzado y a él le pareció completamente femenina, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que los más adultos les miraban divertidos, hacían muy buena pareja pero su madurez parecía haber tomado un rumbo indefinido hasta ahora.

—Ranma, ¿Es cierto que ya no te conviertes en chica? –preguntó el maestro que al recibir una respuesta negativa puso ojos llorosos—. Que _cosha_, nunca más veré a mi linda pelirroja, ¡Qué cruel eres con este pobre viejito!

—¡No empecemos maestro! –reclamó Ranma y todos iniciaron una conversación generalizada acerca de todo y nada. Cada loco con su tema.

—Terminé de cenar –dijo Akane levantándose.

—Llévate el postre a tu habitación –le dijo Kasumi—. Mejor aún, tú y Ranma coman el postre en tu cuarto mientras yo hablo con los tíos y papá de algo, por favor Akane.

—Esta bien –dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de tarta y era seguida por Ranma que miraba confundido a los mayores—. Pasa de una vez Ranma.

El chico sonrío al ver el pato con el nombre de la chica grabado, cruzar el umbral de la habitación fue cruzar una puerta al pasado, la decoración no había cambiado en nada, lo único nuevo eran algunos objetos pequeños, nuevos libros, una hermosa caja de jade, algunos papeles desordenados en el escritorio, mismo que Akane retiro para que ambos pudieran comer sin el riesgo de mancharlos.

—¿Son papeles de tu trabajo? –preguntó curioso.

—Si –dijo ella guardándolos en su maletín—. Solo tengo una silla, siéntate por favor.

—Primero me despiertes de un golpe y ahora eres toda educación –él espero su explosión pero ella se limito a darle la silla y sentarse ella en la cama—. ¿Por qué Kasumi nos mando acá arriba?

—No estoy segura –dijo Akane probando su postre—. Esta bueno.

—Si cocino Kasumi es seguro que sí.

—¡Claro! Si lo hubiera cocinado Akane habría que tener las pastillas de la indigestión a lado –Akane hablo de ella en tercera persona y viendo que había pillado a Ranma sonrió.

—¿Fui grosero? –pregunto mientras la veía comer, los labios rosas de ella estaban comiendo un poco de merengue, ella lamió el dulce un poco más y él fue rápido en sus movimientos al detenerla de la mano—. Te hice una pregunta.

—Sí Ranma fuiste grosero –dijo ella acabando de saborear el dulce.

—¿Entonces puedo ser atrevido?

Akane le iba a responder cuando el se inclino y lamió merengue que había manchado la comisura de su labio, el fue un poco más atrevido y la beso cerca de sus labios para luego soltarla, sentarse derecho y empezar a comer su propio postré. La chica lo miraba confundido hasta que el sonido de la puerta de fuera los distrajo a los dos.

—¿Ese no es el doctor Tofu? –preguntó Ranma al ver al recién llegado.

—Si es –dijo Akane cuando se acerco a ver—. Tal vez él y Kasumi por fin den el gran paso, puede que tengamos boda.

La perspectiva hizo sonreír a la chica y el joven Saotome no pudo menos que sonreír también, ninguno de los dos imaginaba que el umbral del pasado había sido abierto de nuevo y esta vez llegaría a un conclusión dolorosa para ambos.

—Akane, ¿Dónde estuviste estos últimos cinco años?

**_Continuará…_**

**—:—:—:—**

¡Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, bueno esta es la primera historia que publico de Ranma, eh leido un monton de fic de él y Akane pero esta es la primera vez que escribo algo largo y tendido acerca de ellos, esta historia es un poco inusual pero igual espero que la disfruten. Ya habran notado que el rating es M, asi que en capitulos venideros habra algunas malas palabras y escenas hum bueno ya lo verán. :)

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Patyakane | Alita | Diana Tendo | Tieve**

_See you Soon!_

_ Prox. Chapter: 29 Junio_


	3. III: Fruta Prohibida

Ranma resultaba un transeúnte curioso en medio de las calles de Nerima, su ropa China siempre resultaba un interesante cambio a la ropa comúnmente usada, después de la noche anterior tenía mas curiosidad de Akane de la que podía soportar, había intentado encontrarse con ella durante sus ejercicios matutinos pero el sueño lo había vencido y no había despertado hasta que el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, fue Kasumi quien tuvo que la generosa amabilidad de darle la información que necesitaba.

—Buenos días Ranma, me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Hola Kasumi –saludo el chico de trenza con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Me preguntaba si tu me puedes decir el lugar donde trabaja Akane.

—Te lo escribiré –dijo la mayor de los Tendo entregándole un papel con la dirección escrita—. Me alegra que hayas regresado a buscarla.

—Pues yo…— Ranma no supo como disimular su timidez y se limito a agradecerla la dirección.

—¡Debes contarme como te fue! —gritó Kasumi al verlo marchar.

La ahora prometida del doctor más conocido de Nerima pensó que por fin la pausa de esa extraña relación entre su hermana y su posible futuro cuñado por fin estaba por acabar, de otra forma no habría aceptado la propuesta de Tofu, había prometido cuidar de sus hermanas y ahora con el regreso de Ranma ella podría estar tranquila en cuanto Akane, solo esperaba que esos dos se entendieran antes de su boda.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCI**

**POR: GAIASOLE**

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

A lo lejos Ranma pudo ver la empresa de publicidad, no se imaginaba muy bien que podría estar haciendo Akane en ese lugar pero como últimamente todo lo relacionado con ella era un absoluto misterio así que no lo pensó demasiado. Como si de un imán se tratara los problemas empezaron a su alrededor, al acercarse cerca de un puesto donde dos hombres discutían y se empujaban el de alguna forma quedó en medio, la gente empezó a rodearlos cuando las palabras se acaloraron más y los golpes, dirigidos principalmente a Ranma dieron inicio.

—DK tienes que ver esto.

Daiki Kai mejor conocido como DK había salido de sus oficinas en busca de inspiración, miro con atención la escena que su amigo le pedía y sonrío al ver como la situación era hábilmente arreglada por el chico de cabellos oscuros, parecía que por fin podría iniciar su nueva campaña de publicidad, el chico término la pelea sin demasiado desorden y se dirigió directamente a la empresa de publicidad sin hacer caso de la ovación a su alrededor.

—¿Busca a Akane Tendo? –la recepcionista se mostró un poco desilusionada de que el atractivo tipo de ropas chinas preguntara por Tendo, las probabilidad apuntaban a que fuera otro admirador más—. ¿Tiene cita con ella?

—¿Cita? –Ranma la miro como si estuviera loca aunque probablemente era él quien estaba fuera de lugar—. ¿Porque no la llama? Estoy seguro que me recibirá.

—Si, claro –dijo ella pensando que el pobre tipo se daría de topes contra la pared igual que los demás hombres que conseguían averiguar donde trabajaba Akane, igual marco la extensión y dio el mensaje—. Bien señorita Tendo lo enviare ahora mismo –la chica colgó desconcertada y miro con mas atención al chico que parecía ufano de si mismo—. Si puede tomar el elevador e ir al tercer piso la señorita Tendo lo recibirá.

Ranma sonrío orgulloso con su primera victoria, fue obvio que había conseguido sorprender a la incauta recepcionista, ahora podría ver a Akane y preguntarle desde cuando había que solicitar cita para verla, no tenia idea de que puesto ocupaba en la empresa pero cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron casi no la reconoció.

—Ranma –dijo ella entre dientes—. Que bueno que llegaste, acompáñame.

Verla tranquila era peor que verla enojada, él podía soportar mejor sus explosiones de carácter, incluso añoro los viejos años cuando un golpe le servia para saber que tan colérica estaba, se veía preciosa con ropa de oficina aunque los jeans del día anterior también le habían gustado. Era preocupante lo mucho que empezaba a fijarse en su ropa y la forma en que le sentaban a las curvas femeninas, seguían siendo pequeña y femenino, en eso no había duda.

—Pasa –le dijo abriendo la puerta de una oficina, el obedeció y nada mas al estar dentro ella empezó a respirar con fuerza—. ¿Porque tenias que venir a mi trabajo?

—¿Te molesta? –Ranma se burlo al ver que ella no soportaba su broma—. Pensé que me recibirías con absoluta felicidad, vamos Akane de saber que había que pedirte cita lo habría hecho.

—No soy tan importante como para que tengas que pedir cita alguna, es algo que se les dice a todos los visitantes indeseados.

—¿Tiene muchos? –Ranma hizo una mueca, después de todo ella seguía siendo muy popular—. Espero que no llegues al trabajo y este toda una tribu de chicos peleando por quien saldrá contigo.

—No hay tribu y te aseguro que ya no son chicos –Akane ignoro el brillo en los ojos de Ranma y continuo—. Ahora son hombres y no niños los que enfrento.

—Me agradara conocerlos –dijo oliendo su perfume mientras se preguntaba que tan obvio seria el en caso de seguirla y cuidar que los hombres tuvieran cuidado de cruzar en su camino y mucho menos en el de ella.

Alguien mas entro a la oficina y Ranma frunció el caño al ver que se trataba de un hombre, el recién llegado los saludo a ambos con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse detrás de un escritorio, vestía una camisa de mezclilla y pantalones de vestir, para Ranma lucia un tanto peculiar porque no parecía un ejecutivo pero tampoco un empleado común.

—Por mi no se interrumpan –dijo el extraño—. Has armado todo un alboroto Akane, es la primera vez que vemos que dejas pasar a uno de tus admiradores, lo felicito compañero.

—DK déjame presentarte a Ranma Saotome –dijo Akane—. Ranma este es mi jefe Daiki Kai.

—Mucho gusto señor Saotome –el hombre fue y estrecho la mano de Ranma que parecía detestarlo igual o tanto más que todos los enamorados de su bonita asistente—. Lo estuve observando hace un rato, no se mucho de peleas pero creo que es usted muy bueno, pensaba buscarlo por todo el país de ser necesario pero como siempre Akane supo lo que quería antes que yo mismo.

—¿Te vio pelear? –pregunto Akane a Ranma—. No se porque no me sorprende.

Con el comentario de ella Ranma solo se resintió aun mas con DK que por otra parte estaba comportándose muy amable con su curioso invitado, le ofreció asiento, algo de tomar e incluso le pregunto si había desayunado ya o le apetecía comer algo, Ranma lo miraba con fastidio, se dio cuenta que la oficina parecía masculina y se pregunto por que Akane la había llevado justo a ese lugar, el quería hablar en privado.

—Es mi jefe –le susurró Akane a su ex prometido—. Intenta ser amable.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo Ranma, hace poco nos llego una invitación del gobierno japonés para promover y dar publicidad al próximo evento deportivo del país, con tu imagen y tus habilidades bueno, creo que tu nos puedes hacer ganar el proyecto, ¿Te gustaría trabajar con nosotros?

El artista marcial contuvo su impulso de gritarle una negativa, algo en la expresión de Akane había cambiado, no supo a conciencia como estaba tan seguro pero observarla no le ayudaba a saber lo que pasaba por su mente, prestó atención a la palabras de DK y no pudo dejar de recordar que estando en China él ya había participando en suficientes torneos para saber de que hablaba el jefe de Akane, Ranma había regresado a Japón con el firme propósito de recuperar lo perdido, pero en su lugar le ofrecían conseguir una fama que seguramente le traería mas problemas que beneficios.

—Te veo dudar –dijo DK con desenfado—. Akane, tomate el día explícale más del proyecto para convencerlo, ¿Si?

Akane asintió mientra el artista marcial conseguía la segunda victoria del día.

ℵ

Ranma no podía contener la sonrisa, la chica de ojos castaños iba a su lado, y no podía disimular su enojo aunque era obvio que se contenía.

—Debí saber que tu regreso me traería problemas como siempre –le dijo ella—. Kasumi, ¡Ya llegué!

—¿Y porque los llamas problemas? –Ranma adoraba el brillo de sus ojos cuando el empezaba a enfadarla.

Ninguna chica había conseguido atraerlo tanto, y tampoco recordaba alguna que a cada oportunidad le plantara pelea tanto física como verbal, a la primera siempre respondió intentando esquivar los golpes que ella le lanzaba, aunque últimamente no había hecho ninguno, y en caso de la segunda siempre era un placer recibir comentarios que lo cabreaban y lo provocaban a partes iguales.

—Regresaste temprano –dijo Kasumi sonriendo y guiñando el ojo a Ranma—. Les voy a preparar un poco de fruta para que coman y luego saldré hacer unos recados.

—¿Qué recados? –Akane miraba a su hermana sin poder creer lo inocente que parecía—. ¿Dónde esta papá?

—Salio con los tíos.

De haber planeado esa situación Ranma estaba seguro que no habría resultado, Kasumi dejo una bandeja llena de fruta antes de irse y desearle suerte para él resultaba reconfortante saber que la hermana mayor parecía seguir apreciándolo a pesar de su marcha cinco años antes, en su momento nadie parecía comprender su deseo por viajar a China a encontrar una cura que probablemente no existía, pero el se había aferrado a ser un hombre completo de nuevo, nunca más tendría que escuchar la palabra fenómeno o usar las tediosas ropas de mujer que lo hacían sentir humillado. Ranma se quedo cerca del estanque mientras esperaba a que Akane se cambiara, cuando se giro para ver la casa de los Tendo la encontró mirándolo desde la mesa, el regresos su pasos a la casa y sentó cerca de ella que comía una porción de sandia.

—¿No vas a comer?

—Seguro –dijo Ranma mordiendo un trozo de piña—. Kasumi siempre fue muy amable conmigo.

—Mis hermanas siempre se aliaban a nuestros padre para casarnos, eso lo recuerdo –Akane suspiro al recordar las ordenes de DK—. ¿Quieres que hablemos del proyecto?

—En realidad no yo esperaba seguir con nuestra conversación de anoche, nunca llegaste a contestarme, el anuncio de doctor Tofu nos interrumpió, ¿Recuerdas?

Akane sonrío al pensar que por fin el doctor había tomado valor suficiente para casarse con su hermano, parecía que habían estado saliendo en citas durante algún tiempo, Akane era incapaz de imaginar al pobre doctor en una cita con su hermana, seguramente habría hecho tal cantidad de tonterías que habría dejado asombrados a los demás, pero para su hermana solo habrían sido incidentes graciosos del doctor que para ella era un bromista.

—DK no querrá verme en la oficina hasta que tu aceptas su propuesta.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? No regreses y punto –dijo Ranma que parecía aceptar el cambio de tema—. Debes ser un fastidio ser la asistente de un tipo tan extraño.

—Sigues siendo de ideas sencillas –Akane siguió comiendo su fruta mientras recibía la mirada irónica de su compañero—. Si no es blanco es negro, pero bueno igual tu fuiste el causante de que DK se fijara en ti, ¿Cómo se te ocurre iniciar una pelea en la calle?

—No fui yo quién la inició –Ranma mordió un trozo más de piña para no agregar que solo la había continuado y terminado—. ¿Te gusta tu trabajo Akane?

—Sí y pretendo conservarlo, ¿Quieres que te explique sobre el proyecto?

—No, puedo imaginarlo.

Ranma vio que ella tomaba una uva y se la llevaba a la boca, pareció verlo todo en cámara lenta, sus dedos extendiéndose para tomar la fruta, la forma en que la coloco en sus labios rosados y luego mordió la fruta hasta probar el jugo que saboreo antes de comerla enteramente, el chico tuvo que girar la vista para que ella no notara lo sugerente que le había parecido la escena o lo mucho que había deseado probar también esa pequeño fruto pero de los labios de ella.

—Solo DK podría creer que yo te convencería de trabajar para él –Akane iba a tomar otra uva pero vio su mano detenida—. ¿Y ahora que pasa?

—Tu me puedes convencer de cualquier cosa –le aclaro Ranma soltando su mano mientras tomaba otro pedazo de piña y se le ofrecía a Akane—. Puedes comer las uvas más tarde.

—Sigues siendo extraño –bajo las espesas pestañas su mirada parecía interrogante.

—Pensaré sobre el trabajo –dijo levantándose—. ¿Mañana saldrás a correr?

Ranma salio de la casa Tendo con ganas de golpear algo, no había imaginado que él sufriría de frustración por tener cerca la tentación y no poder tomarla, su libido masculino parecía exigirle que regresara y al menos la besara, aunque si se sinceraba consigo mismo un solo beso no sería suficiente. El chico entró a su casa y se sorprendió de ver a su madre esperándolo en la puerta.

—Hola cariño –saludo Nodoka—. Tenemos visitas, de nuevo.

Shampoo y Ukyo estaban frente a él cargando dos platillos de cocina que por lo que se veían eran bastante elaborados, la sorpresa del chico fue darse cuenta que la comida era una especie de ofrenda hecha a su madre, aparentemente las prometidas estaban decididas a anotarse puntos con la suegra y el en cambio solo podía pensar en la fruta prohibida que era Akane.

_Continuará…_

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**


	4. IV: Provocación

Akane corría por las calles de Nerima a tempranas horas de la mañana, como era su costumbre, a esa hora las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas pero si alguien hubiera visto con más atención habría distinguido como la figura fémina parecía desaparecer entre la niebla matinal, la chica acelero sus movimientos mientras intentaba mantener la respiración pausada y tranquila, evadió las calles principales y tomo un camino rebuscado que la llevo a pararse frente a un restaurante con motivos y diseño Japonés, había un pequeño letrero que decía cerrado pero eso no pareció importar a la chica que corrió la puerta y entró al lugar.

Dentro había una barra donde usualmente se preparaba sushi, todos los ingredientes podían verse a través de un cristal, parecía un usual restaurante de comida Japonesa, no era un espacio demasiado grande, de hecho apenas había espacio para tres mesas y en una de ellas se encontraba una mujer con kimono, ella fumaba una _kiseru_, es decir, una antigua pipa japonesa, era una mujer de al menos cuarenta años o tal vez menos.

—Vaya Akane esta es la primera vez que me visitas con un atuendo tan singular.

—Ya sé –respondió la chica mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mujer—. ¿No me vas a preguntar porque vine tan temprano?

—No creo que sea necesario –la mujer dejo de fumar sabiendo lo mucho que la chica de menor edad odiaba el tabaco—. ¿Cómo llevas tu trabajo?

—Bueno si te refieres al de oficina lo llevó bien en cuanto al otro trabajo tengo una complicación –Akane parecía repentinamente fatigada—. Ranma acaba de regresar a Japón.

—¡Ah! Entonces fue bueno que vinieras Akane –la mujer sonrío mientras pensaba como actuaría con respecto a las nuevas circunstancias de su pupila.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

**IV**

**POR: GAIASOLE**

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Ranma paso con cuidado uno de sus dedos por el cuello de Akane, la piel satinada tenía algunas pequeñas gotas que resbalaban hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, el chico la miraba de la misma forma que cuando tenían dieciséis años, ella era una brillante y hermosa estrella que había sido prometida para él, tomo un mechón del pelo y se inclino para besar el nacimiento del cuello de la joven, ella pareció disfrutar el roce y le regalo una de las sonrisas que lo volvían loco.

—¡Ranma! –se escuchó el grito de Genma Saotome al entrar a la habitación de su hijo que se dio un golpe con la dura realidad.

—¿¡Pero qué! –pregunto el artista marcial antes de caer de la cama, golpearse la cabeza y darse cuenta que estaba soñando.

—Sabía que estarías dormido –Genma tomo a su hijo por el cuello y lo levanto sin miramientos—. ¿Te parece que las seis de la mañana son horas para seguir dormido?

—¿Las seis? –Ranma frunció el ceño más y más y luego enterró su codo en la brillante cabeza de su padre, ambos empezaron a soltar golpes entre si hasta que Ranma tomo un vaso de agua que aventó a su padre que tomo su forma de panda.

—No tenías que hacer eso –decía el cartel del panda que aun tenía el vaso en la cabeza goteándolo.

—¿Tienes idea de a qué hora me dormí?

La noche anterior sus prometidas lo habían atosigando primero con comida y luego con promesas de amor que habían acabado en una pelea entre Shampoo que creía que su _airen_ pasaría esa noche con ella, Ukyo se negó rotundamente a que eso sucediera y amenazó con cortar la cabellera de la otra chica, el problema era que estaban decididas en pelear en medio del comedor familiar donde su madre las miraba sin comprender porque de pronto se habían vuelto locas, Ranma había tenido que conciliar a ambas prometidos y había hablado con ellas hasta las tres de la mañana intentando hacerlas comprender que él no se quería casar, al menos no con ellas, al menos no en ese momento.

—Tienes visita –decía otro cartel del panda que ya salía por la puerta.

Por un terrible momento el luchador de combate libre se imagino de nuevo que una de sus prometidas había decidido llegar ese día más temprano de lo normal, sabía que la situación con esas dos debía terminar pronto pero hasta ahora nada había resultado como el pensaba, Akane lo trataba con frialdad, el iniciaba un movimiento con ello y luego su maldita timidez lo dejaba estático, Ukyo era su amiga y la quería pero no como ella esperaba y luego Shampoo empezaba a desesperarse y cada que eso ocurría con la amazona el terminaba hechizado o aún peor vestido de etiqueta listo para una boda de la que no sabía nada.

Su mal humor ya estaba iniciado a esas horas, se vistió con lo primero que vio y salio a recibir a la maldita visita, Ranma casi tropezó cuando dio cuenta que no eran ni Shampoo ni Ukyo las visitantes de esa mañana, a su padre pareció divertirle su reacción, deliberadamente decidió no decirle que era Akane quien lo esperaba esa mañana, la chica levanto la mirada de sus ojos castaños para verlo y el se sintió como un idiota desaliñado, debía verse horrible.

—Buenos días Ranma, perdona si te levanté.

—Estaba despierto –dijo el artista marcial intentando ignorar el recuerdo de su sueño—. ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita Akane?

—Creo que lo sabes, ¿Decidiste aceptar o no la propuesta de DK?

—Dame un minuto Akane.

Ranma tomo asiento frente a ella y entonces se dio cuenta que ella miraba fijamente un pañuelo que estaba en la mesa, si su memoria no le fallaba el pañuelo de bordados dorados era de Shampoo, Akane parecía atraída por el pañuelo y vio como lo tomaba entre sus manos y al abrirlo encontraba lo que parecía una foto de la chica China que sonreía coquetamente a la cara.

—Bonita foto –dijo ella dejando el pañuelo de lado pero mirándolo con vehemencia.

Caíste. Pensó Ranma tomando el pañuelo entre sus manos, por primera vez veía una reacción autentica de su prometida y le divirtió mucho ver que se trataba del terrible sabor de los celos, deliberadamente acaricio el pañuelo con lo que parecía ser cariño, tomo la foto entre sus dedos y acaricio el contorno de la figura femenina, escucho un crujido y entonces vio que Akane presionaba su té con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Shampoo siempre es delicada en sus regalos, de hecho ella y Ukyo pasaron la noche aquí.

—¿Si? –Akane sonreía pero no lo miraba—. Debió ser una fiesta divertida, lo digo por las bolsas debajo de tus ojos.

Ella aún sabía como pelear.

—Fue maravilloso –dijo él dejando el pañuelo—. Hasta ahora a sido el mejor recibimiento que me han dado en Japón, ¿Cómo fue el tuyo Akane? Después de cinco años seguro tu familia armo una gran fiesta.

—No –la chica acaricio distraídamente su cabello y contestó—. De hecho papá se puso tan mal que hubo que llevarlo al medico, Nabiki me regaños hasta quedarse sin voz e incluso Kasumi tardó en perdonarme, te aseguró, no hubo ninguna fiesta.

—Yo te habría recibido mejor –los ojos grises parecían hablar su propio idioma—. Aún no me contestas, todavía no me dices que hiciste con cinco años de tu vida.

Él vio que ella iba a cambiar de tema así que antes de permitírselo le arrebato el te y presiono las manos contra las suyas, la acerco hacía si mismo y le susurro al oído:

—Me lo tendrás que decir por las buenas o por las malas, no te quepa duda de eso. Mujer terca.

**ℵ**

DK tomaba su habitual café de la mañana, estaba seguro que la próxima campaña de publicidad sería el mayor éxito de su vida profesional, solo esperaba que Akane hubiera logrado convencer al arisco artista marcial pero si ella no lo lograba seguramente nadie más lo lograría, a Daiki le divertía ver como los hombres quedaban prendados de su bella asistente, a él mismo le había pasado, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de los a veces patéticos hombres que rogaban por un mínimo de su atención. El había sido parte de esos hombres pero ella le había rechazado tan suavemente que el tardo en enterarse de lo que pasaba.

—¡Daiki!

—¿Qué te pasa Mei? -le preguntó el hombre a su secretaría que parecía más agitada de lo normal—. ¿Otra vez me olvide de firmar papeles?

—No es eso –la chica se apresuro a tomarlo del brazo y dirigirlo a los elevadores—. Akane esta en la sala de juntas con tu chico nuevo.

—¿Ah si? –Daiki no alcanzo a comprender lo que Mei decía hasta que recordó el incidente del día anterior—. Seguro convenció a Ranma de aceptar la propuesta.

—Eso mismo creo yo –dijo Mei que miraba nerviosa los números del elevador—. El problema va a llegar a las nueve, debes hacer que el firmé antes de que llegué _ella_.

Cuando el jefe comprendió la alarma de Mei el mismo se apresuro a darle el café, pedirle los papeles necesarios y llegar a prisa a la sala donde lo esperaban un somnoliento Ranma y una Akane que intentaba no reír por lo que pasaría pronto. Después del desafío lanzado por Ranma ambos se habían mirado resentidos, fue Nodoka quién tuvo que animarlos a charlar mientras desayunaban, el panda había notado un ambiente de tensión pero su esposa era hábil, logró que los otros dos hablaran aunque fuera del futuro trabajo de su hijo.

—Ranma –saludó DK mientras urgía a su secretaria a acomodar las carpetas—. Antes de explicarte y siendo muy poco ortodoxo me gustaría que firmes el contrato.

—¿Qué? –Ranma miro a Akane que opto por quitarle la palabra a DK.

—Firma el contrato Ranma, yo misma lo redacté, y tú confías en mi, ¿Cierto?

A cualquier otro le habría dicho un rotundo NO, pero ella le miraba como retándolo a contradecirla y si había algo que el siempre aceptaba eso era un reto, firmo todos los papeles originales y unas copias que le entregaron a él, las circunstancias parecían muy extrañas, la secretaria y su jefe parecían respirar aliviados mientras su ex prometida lo miraba con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Por fin me alegra tu regreso a Japón –le dijo Akane a Ranma mientras le servia un café—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te explique esta mañana de la campaña?

—Si, ya sé que habrá una parte femenina parte de ella y que la iba a conocer hoy, ¿Qué hay con eso Akane?

Ranma zanjó la conversación cuando por la puerta vio entrar a la que sería su compañera de trabajo, era preciosa, bajita, de cabello castaño y ojos claros, usaba un vaporoso vestido rosa y era una vieja conocida que hacía temblar al artista marcial.

—Buenos días Colette, buenos días Michele, buenos días Odette –dijo Azusa Shiratori mientras entraba al lugar—. ¡Buenos días montón de gente!

—Tomate esa –susurró Akane a los oídos de su ex prometido.

Ella sabía como pelear, para ganar.

**ℵ**

¡Vaya arrogancia! Pensaba Akane mientras pasaba su tarjeta para marcar su hora de salida, Ranma se había ido satisfecha hasta que consiguió que Daiki prometiera que le prestaría a su asistente todo el tiempo que durará la campaña, su jefe había estado satisfecho mientras el no renunciara, Azusa no se había enterado de casi nada y aparentemente no los recordaba ni a ella ni a Ranma pero una vez que recuperara su memoria sería un nuevo dolor de cabeza como el que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, esa mañana había ido a visitar a Jade pensando que ella le diría como actuar frente a los nuevos eventos pero la mujer solamente le había dado un consejo: actúa como eres eso resolverá todo. Akane no quería actuar como era, ya lo había intentado antes y no lo había logrado, recordó la sonrisa de suficiencia del ex prometido y solo se enojo más.

—¡Maldito!

Su grito le gano varias miradas de la gente que no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?

_Continuará…_

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**


	5. V: Familia Política

—¿Estamos todos listos? –pregunto Soun Tendo mirando alegremente a sus hijas.

—¿A quién se referirá por todos? –se preguntó Akane.

—Si papá, lo estamos –respondió Kasumi amablemente.

Akane no dijo nada porque aparte de ella y su hermana no veía a quién más esperaba ver su padre en su casa, su familia siempre había sido extraña y lo familiar que le resultaba la situación lejos de enojarla parecía más bien venirle en gracia, no dejo de percatarse que tanto ella como su hermana llevaban una bolsa de viaje, su padre en cambio parecía creer que iban a un campamento de largas semanas, la verdad es que después de una llamada de Nabiki se había acordado que todos pasarían el fin de semana en una reunión organizada a fin de que la más codiciosa de las Tendo pudiera celebrar que por fin el Dr. Tofu se había armado de valor para confesarse a su hermana.

—Vamos Akane –le comentó Kasumi—. Tofu, los tíos y Ranma ya deben estar esperándonos.

—Ya te sigo –respondió en voz baja.

Fuera de la casa Tendo aún había una densa neblina que dificultaba un poco la vista pero eso no impidió que Akane notara la felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de Kasumi, según palabras de su hermana mayor sería la primera vez en años en que la familia estaría por completo, todo bien orquestado por Nabiki bajo el pretexto del reciente compromiso. A Akane no le habría molestado tanto de no ser porque después de una semana de trabajo junto a Ranma ahora también tendría que pasar el fin de semana con él.

—Este viaje trae recuerdos, ¿No? –preguntó Ranma a la menor de las Tendo que como respuesta le envío una mirada cargada de ironía—. Si también recuerdo esa mirada –dijo él antes de sonreír a su compañera de viaje.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

**V**

**POR: GAIASOLE**

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Nabiki sonrío cuando por fin todo quedo organizado según sus deseos, la reunión familiar no solo sería un éxito sino que además sería interesante, estaba decidida a jalar los hilos de la forma correcta para conseguir desequilibrar a su hermana pequeña, el lugar de reunión era una casa de verano de la familia Tatewaki que había sido restaurada y mejorada por ordenes de la _bruja del dinero_, apodo que los empleados habían puesto a Nabiki cuando ella tomo rienda de todos los negocios de su marido que con sorpresa había visto su fortuna triplicarse gracias a la mano dura de su esposa.

—Kuno –dijo ella cuando su marido desayunaba—. ¿Ya pensaste en lo que dirás?

—¿Decir? –Kuno como siempre parecía desprevenido por las palabras de su esposa—. ¿Me anotaste algo para decir?

—¡Cielos! –pronuncio ella mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano—. Me refiero a lo que les vas a decir a Ranma y Akane cuando los veas.

La ahora señora Tatewaki se sintió tentada a golpear algo cuando notó que su marido no se enteraba de nada, aparentemente él tonto se había olvidado de que la única razón para salir ese fin de semana de su habitual mansión era para recibir a los futuros esposos y a la familia, además de que ella se alegrara el día al ver como el espadachín enfrentaría su oscuro pasado. Igual no tuvo oportunidad de aclarar nada porque en ese momento entro a la habitación una gran barriga blanca, el panda entro al lugar y mostró un cartel que decía: ¡Hemos llegado!.

Si Nabiki espero alguna batalla entre Kuno y Ranma se equivocó, el _rayo azul del Furinkan_ se apresuró a tomar el papel de buen anfitrión, su primer movimiento fue hacerle la pelota a su ahora suegro Soun Tendo, Nabiki en cambió se acerco a felicitar a Kasumi que permanecía junto a un atontado doctor Tofu, el segundo movimiento de Kuno fue acercarse a Nodoka y tomarla por la madre de las chicas Tendo lo que armo un lió con Genma, Ranma lejos de enojarse de la estupidez de Kuno se limito a reír mientras miraba a Akane.

—¿Crees que te salte encima y te llamé Akane mi amor? –preguntó Ranma.

—Eso es tan probable como que salté y te llame mi diosa de cabellos de fuego, ¿No te parece?

—Debí callarme –pensó el artista marcial mientras recordaba disgustado la forma en que enloquecía Kuno con la pelirroja.

—Por favor madre venga a sentarse cerca de mí –seguía diciendo Kuno a Nodoka—. Es un honor por fin conocer el origen de mi perla de corazón frío.

—No es mi madre –le dijo Nabiki a su marido en tanto lo alejaba del panda furioso—. ¿Porque no nos sentamos todos a desayunar?

El desayuno era tan abundante como la conversación, personas entraban y salían para poder atender a los invitados de los señores Tatewaki, Kasumi sonreía con las tonterías del doctor Tofu que se servia la comida en la cabeza o iba y se golpeaba de cara a la mesa, Nodoka tranquilizaba al panda que parecía aún ofendido con Kuno pero su enojo no llegaba al grado de dejar de comer la comida de primera, Soun preguntaba a su segunda hija sobre su vida de casada y como exitosa mujer de negocios y sonreía al ver que al menos una de sus hijas ya estaba bien casada, Akane comía sin prestar atención a nada en especifico y Ranma en cambio no intentaba disimular que toda su atención estaba presta a ella.

—Me alegra saber que mi familia política esta creciendo –dijo Kuno en voz alta para que todos le prestaran atención—. No puedo si no felicitarlos por el futuro enlace, me alegro que hayan superado todos los obstáculos que la vida pone para llegar al sagrado matrimonio, mis sinceras felicitaciones, Ranma y Akane.

Ranma escupió su comida al escuchar al imbecil de Kuno, el resto de la familia se quedo muda, todos quedaron tan impresionados que Nabiki no por primera vez en su vida de casada deseo ahorcar a su marido.

—Kuno –pronunció Akane ante el silencio del resto—. Los que se casan son mi hermana Kasumi y el doctor Tofu.

—Nabiki debiste decirme, ¿Por qué dejas que haga el ridículo? –preguntó Kuno ignorando la furia naciente en su esposa.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! –río Soun ahuyentando la tensión al levantar su bebida—. Esta bien cuñado solo a sido una pequeña confusión, no te preocupes, yo propongo un brindis por Kasumi y Tofu, ¡Brindemos!

—¡Por Kasumi y Tofu! –gritaron todos a coro.

El resto del día prometía, Nabiki había organizado todo para que la familia por completo fuera a nadar a una playa cercana a la casa, era un lugar publico donde también había otra familias, algunos campistas e incluso algunos pocos vendedores, había gente pero no tanta como para formarse un gran cúmulo de personas, Ranma gritó feliz cuando pudo arrojarse al agua y siguió siendo hombre, algo que todavía lo maravillaba, empezó a nadar dando largas brazadas, era tan guapo que pronto mucha atención se fijo en él.

—Kasumi, estoy tan contenta por ti –le decía Nodoka a la futura esposa del doctor—. ¿Ya pensaste que clase de boda quieres?

—Aún no, pero espero que ahora que estamos todos juntos, mis hermanas, y tú tía Nodoka pueden ayudarme –respondió la futura novia.

—¡Cuenta con ello! –respondió Nodoka que estaba secretamente feliz porque por fin tendría una boda para organizar.

—También cuentas conmigo –dijo Akane que permanecía sentada junto a su hermana y su tía.

—¿De que hablan? –pregunto Nabiki cuando se acercó a sus hermanas—. Si están hablando de boda me encantará ayudar, lo mejor de ganar dinero es luego poder gastarlo.

El comentario suscito rápidas reacciones de Nodoka y Kasumi, Akane escuchaba atenta a cada una de las mujeres y sonrío al darse cuenta que había ciertas cosas que no cambiaban, su hermana mayor seguía siendo toda dulzura, la de en medio era atrevida y descarada, pero eso ya no la molestaba. Paso la mirada distraída solo para ver a lo lejos vio a su papá y Kuno en un juego de _Shogi_, no importaba que fuera la playa esos dos amaban todo lo tradicional, el panda mientras tanto entretenía a un grupo de niños curiosos y Ranma después de la zambullida había regresado a la playa solo para toparse con una admiradora,

—Ven Akane, acompáñame –dijo Nabiki halando a su hermana de la mano—. Desde que regresaste tú y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar.

—Ahora eres una mujer casada ocupada de tus negocios y tu marido, así que no me culpes a mi Nabiki –dijo Akane siguiéndola.

—De los dos, Kuno es el que quita mas tiempo –admitió Nabiki—. Por cierto, nunca le dije que fuera tú y Ranma los que se iban a casar, perdónalo.

—No me molesto –Akane ignoró la duda en su hermana y siguió paseando su mirada—. Además no fue la única confusión de Kuno ,creyó que tía Nodoka era nuestra madre y a mi me llamo hermana pequeña, ¿Lo escuchaste?

—No me lo recuerdes –dijo Nabiki más apenada de lo que le gustaría.

—Ahora soy su hermana pequeña –río la menor de las Tendo—. La familia política empieza a crecer, ¿Cierto?

—Así parece –Nabiki pensó que su hermana sonreía pero no tan natural como años atrás—. ¿Has pensado que hacer con Ranma?

—No pretendo hacer nada con él Nabiki, seguro Kasumi ya te contó lo del trabajo pero créeme que el consiguió entrar a mi empresa por sus propios medios, DK lo vio pelear y de inmediato pensó en contratarlo.

—Pero Ranma no habría aceptado de no ser por ti Akane, eso también me lo dijo Kasumi.

—Kasumi exagera –dijo Akane soltándose de su hermana para ir y comprar el helado que se le había antojado.

Nabiki la observo irse, su hermana estaba muy guapa con un vestido de verano blanco con detalles dorados, por si fuera poco ese día llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta que permitía distinguir mejor los rasgos suaves de su rostro, a lo lejos también podía ver a Ranma lidiar con su admiradora y se preguntó porque narices ese tonto complicaba la relación con su hermana más de lo que le convenía, nunca había entendido a la pareja, la _bruja del dinero_ estaba atenta a ambos y por eso no paso desapercibido para ella que cuando Akane tomaba su helado un hombre se acerco y pago el helado para ella, Ranma a lo lejos también lo vio y con la velocidad de artista marcial que poseía llegó a lado a Akane como un frío viento que dejo desconcertado al otro hombre que opto por una retirada a tiempo, es decir, a tiempo para que Ranma no le reventara la cara. Nabiki se dio cuenta que el lenguaje del ex prometido de Akane seguía siendo el mismo, los puños por delante y gruño frustrada.

—¿Y ese tipo quién era? –preguntó Ranma mientras se colocaba una camisa.

—No tengo idea.

—El agua esta muy fresca –dijo Ranma en un brusco cambio de tema—. Mucho más fresca que tu helado, ¿Quieres que vayamos a nadar Akane? Ya se que no sabes pero podemos conseguirte un par de salvavidas y te puedo arrastrar hasta mar adentro.

—¿Acaso soy una ballena como para que me arrastres? –Akane llevo los ojos al cielo intentado concentrarse en no fruncir el ceño—. Deberías regresar a nadar, yo intento ayudar a Kasumi a arreglar su boda.

—¿Ayudando? No veo que sepas tu de bodas Akane y menos como puedes ayudar.

—¿A que te refieres? –Akane comenzó a caminar seguida de Ranma.

—Bueno pues creo que para una boda lo principal es la comida…

—Eso es lo principal en tu vida Ranma, no en la boda de mi hermana –interrumpió Akane.

El pareció meditar la idea mientras se alegraba de poder caminar con ella, él menos que nadie sabía de bodas pero estaba dispuesto a decir una letanía entera acerca de ellas si con eso conseguía la atención de Akane, aunque para ser honesto ni si quiera cuando estaba prometido en matrimonio había pensado en el tema, pero lo que ella pensara acerca de bodas si que le interesaba, le gustaba conversar con ella, siempre le había gustado que fuera la única de sus prometidas que le discutiera todo lo que decía, incluso si el no era un prodigio de las palabras conversar con Akane significaba una conciliación con los problemas, como si el mero hecho de hablar del tema le diera algún sentido. Recordó entonces que los días antes de marcharse la boda entre ambos había sido arruinada lo que en su momento y para ser honestos lo alegro.

—¿Qué sabes de bodas Akane?

—¡Anda! –dijo la chica cuando accidentalmente su helado termino sobre Ranma—. Mejor te vas a dar un baño, luego nos vemos.

La chica disimulo sus emociones cuando regreso donde se encontraban sus hermanas, se sentó entre las demás mujeres pensando que de bodas sabía mucho, ella había organizado una, ¡Su propia boda! Había leído tantas revistas sobre vestidos, pasteles, platillos, invitaciones y una cantidad más sobre otros temas acerca de las parejas, solo que en ninguna de sus lecturas daban solución a los problemas con que tuvo que lidiar ese día, el prometido peleando con los invitados, las llegadas de hasta tres prometidas más y el resto bebiendo alcohol hasta ahogarse. No hubo boda y Ranma no dio cuenta de la depresión que empezaba a tener desde que tuvo que desprenderse del vestido hasta el momento que el partió.

—Estás un poco pálida Akane –dijo Nodoka—. ¿Quieres que regresemos a casa?

—Eso me gustaría –respondió con ojos brillantes.

— **V** —

El día siguiente parecía tal calmo como el día anterior, era día domingo y parecía casi planeado que a esa hora del desayuno Ranma se hubiera encontrado a solas con Kuno.

—Nunca te imaginé casado con Nabiki –le dijo Ranma a Kuno la mañana siguiente.

—Pues verás Saotome, cuando el amor te golpea es inútil resistirse –respondió el otro.

—¿Y que fue de tu amor por la chica de cabello de fuego o Akane?

—Mi corazón estaba dividido –confesó Kuno en una de sus poses de caballero que Ranma estaba lejos de creerle—. Al final mi perla logró animarme al matrimonio, todo sucedió rápidamente para que el dulce corazón de la pelirroja y Akane no sufrieran la agonía de saberme perdido, es probable que quedaran devastadas cuando se enteraron, pero es mejor una ruptura limpia.

—Dudo que quedarán tan destrozadas como tu quieres creer –le dijo Ranma.

Ranma reía por el dramatismo del otro e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle Nabiki como había acabado con ese demente, encima con una matrimonio de ya varios años, pasado un rato el resto de la familia se acerco para desayunar, el chico de trenza no dejo de percatarse de la ausencia de Akane y como era típico en él empezó a investigar.

—Dijo que quería salir a despejarse –le comentó Nabiki.

—¿Y no te dijo a donde?

—No lo hizo Ranma –la castaña sonrío de la misma forma que un lobo sonreía a su presa—. Veo que te sigue preocupando todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.

—Si estás pensando en cobrarme por la información te advierto que no pagare más de cien yenes.

—¿Quién quiere un soborno tan pobre? –dijo Nabiki pensando en lo inocentes que eran los hombres a veces—. No me interesan el pago, aunque ella no me dijo nada me encargue de que alguien la siguiera, parece que fue a la playa de ayer.

—¡Gracias Nabiki!

La playa estaba más llena que el día anterior, pero al menos Ranma creía contar con la ventaja de que no sería en el mar donde la encontraría, la busco por una hora, luego otra y finalmente pensó que Nabiki lo había engañado, eso o que Akane había ido más lejos de la playa para despejarse, opto por regresar a la casa mientras miraba distraídamente el mar, por un segundo se quedo quieto al ver a una mujer nadando, antes de poder verla con mas atención esta se sumergió, tontamente a el se le ocurrió pensar que esa mujer se parecía mucho a Akane, aunque claro, la ultima no sabía nadar.

—Pensé que había ido a buscar Akane –dijo Nodoka a su hijo cuando este entró.

—¿Es que todos saben lo que hago? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—No nos culpes, siempre nos gusta saber del amor juvenil –bromeo su madre.

Enojado por no conseguir encontrar a la persona que buscaba Ranma no dudo en ir a buscar pelea, aunque el lo llamó entrenamiento, primero empezó con su padre que se atrevió a arrebatarle un refresco de cola de la mano, no dudo en hacerle pagar al panda la ofensa, luego Kuno se cruzo en su camino y aunque al principió se resistió a pelear contra él no tardo en ceder a una lucha que duro tanto tiempo como un suspiro, pensó en que los rivales de antaño ahora eran mucho más débiles que en aquel entonces, tal vez porque ellos si se habían a dedicar a tener una vida a diferencia de él que se había entregado a entrenamientos de largas semanas y viajes alrededor de China.

—Creo que me rompí la espalda –dijo Kuno cuando estaba tendido en el piso.

—¡Ranma! –rugió Nabiki nada más al llegar y ver el espectáculo—. ¿¡Acaso ahora eres un matón!

El chico de la trenza se empezó a sentir pequeño cuando Nabiki empezó a retarlo, por si fuera poco a su lado estaba Kasumi que también parecía sorprendida por el aspecto de Kuno y si eso no era suficiente el Dr. Tofu se acomodaba las gafas y empezaba a tratar a su paciente más reciente. Las únicas batallas a las que Ranma nunca conseguía tener respuesta eran la que armaban las mujeres, no le quedo otra que quedarse escuchando el sermón de las hermanas Tendo.

—No conocía tu mal temperamento Ranma –decía Tofu.

—No es correcto atacar al anfitrión –seguía diciendo Kasumi.

—¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es Kuno estando enfermo? –le chilló Nabiki.

—Solo estábamos entrenando –intento excusarse.

Cuando por fin pudo deslindarse del embrollo empezó a deambular por la casa, el día anterior no había podido conocerla a fondo, empezó a recorrer las habitaciones de cada uno de los piso, casi todas se parecían porque en su mayoría estaban llenas de objetos costosos, eso lo sabía porque después de vivir tanto tiempo en China sabia reconocer un material costoso de uno barato y si eso no era suficiente las telas también eran demasiado vistosas para pasar por baratijas. Empezó a subir el ultimo tramo que quedaba por descubrir de la casa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se trataba de un baño al estilo Tatewaki, era del tamaño de un pequeño lago, el vapor llenaba en su mayoría el lugar y todo invitaba a introducirse en el agua y darse un largo baño.

—Suerte que tengo el bañador –pensó mientras se desnudaba y entraba al agua.

Tal como pensó la bañera de gran tamaño tenía suficiente profundidad para pasar por alberca, empezaba a relajarse cuando sintió que no estaba solo, por un terrible momento recordó a las mascota de Kodachi y un temblor de miedo lo sacudió, cierto que estaba buscando pelea pero no con un anfibio de tres metros, sintió que se aterrorizaba cuando algo tomo su pie y lo arrastro al fondo del agua, estaba decidido a enfrentarse a la bestia cuando bajo el agua vio a Akane mirándola son una sonrisa.

—Debiste ver tu cara –dijo ella riendo una vez que salieron a tomar aire—. Por un momento pensé que me arrojarías un ataque.

—¡Estuve a punto! –dijo él demasiado agitado—. ¡No sabia que estabas aquí nadando! Nabiki me mintió, pase casi toda la mañana buscándote en la playa.

—Estuve en la playa –dijo ella—. Sabía que me estaban siguiendo pero no veo para qué.

Ranma pensó en decirle que tal vez la seguían porque la familia y él se preocupaban por ella, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se dio cuenta que el bañador de ella le sentaba como guante, era una solo pieza, de color blanco y sin tirantes, el pelo lo llevaba recogido igual que el día anterior y aun sonreía por la broma que le había gastado, tal vez fue era el vapor del baño pero el caso es que se le veía un poco sonrojada, pero incluso sin ese rubor su sonrisa bien valía librar hasta una guerra.

—¡Estás nadando! –dijo cuando cayo por fin en cuenta.

—Si que eres perspicaz –le dijo risueña.

La segunda cosa de la que el se dio cuenta fue que ella era la misma mujer que había visto nadar en la playa, se lo preguntó y ella se lo confirmo, por un momento el pareció hipnotizado, ella se dio cuenta de su cambio y no intento evitar que él le tocara el rostro, lo hacía de la misma forma que un ciego reconocia el rostro de alguien, el parecía no creer que ella fuera la muchachita que se hundía en la alberca de la misma forma que una roca lanzada al mar.

—Tú no eres Akane –dijo profundamente convencido—. ¡No lo eres!

—¿No? –ella se acerco hasta que estuvo cerca de su oído y pronunció—. Entonces, ¿Por qué tiembles cuando me acerco?

—Yo –Ranma enarco la ceja y se percato que ciertamente estaba temblando, como siempre que _ella_ se acercaba demasiado.

—Lo que pasa es que no eres capaz de creer que aprendí a nadar, sigues siendo igual de engreído, al fin de cuentas sigo siendo una torpe incapaz de hacer algo bien, ¿No?

Él tuvo el buen sentido de no contradecirla, también deseo decirle que ella era ahora una extraña y que no sabía bien como manejarlo, parecía que el momento se había arruinado cuando ella dejo en claro su atención de retirarse pero fue el quién la detuvo, la alcanzo cuando ella estaba cerca de irse, la tomo de la cintura y la arrastro de nuevo a su lado, el calor del agua no era tan elevado como el ardor que el sentía al tenerla por fin donde quería, entre sus brazos, altiva y hermosa, la imagen de ambos debería haber ilustrado alguna historia de amantes largamente alejados, desesperados por reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo.

Ella pegada a su cuerpo, tanto tiempo deseándola, un buen chico como él de repente se había vuelto loco, la estrecho más de la cintura y se precipito en un beso lleno de deseo, se estaba portando mal al aprovecharse así pero ya pensaría luego en las consecuencia, ya pensaría luego en cualquier cosa, ahora solo deseaba profundizar en el beso, como siempre ella le dio pelea, se resistió, el hubiera parado si ella lo hubiera hecho con convicción, pero ella también cedió, le hecho los brazos al cuello y le permitió que su lengua jugara en su interior, el saboreo su boca una y otra vez, la acaricio con sus labios y el suspiro que dejo en su interior fue tan enérgico como el golpe del corazón contra su pecho.

—Mis disculpas –dijo él cuando por fin se animo a soltarla.

—-Esta es la segunda vez que me besas sin mi permiso.

—¡OH no! –dijo Ranma agitando las manos—. No me disculpo por el beso, me gusta besarte, lo que lamento es lo sorprendido que quedé de saber que podías nadar, tienes razón, fue presuntuoso creer que nunca podrías hacerlo, pero admítelo Akane, en el agua solías ser tan pesada como roca.

—¿Y ahora? –preguntó curiosa.

—Ahora nadas como sirena, ¿Eso te complace? –por la sonrisa parecía que el comentario le había gustado.

Los dos tomaron distancia cuando alguien más interrumpió en escena.

—Así que están aquí –dijo Nabiki cuando por fin dio con ellos—. Los estamos esperando para comer, veo que ya descubriste que Akane sabe nadar, no se entonces porque no pudiste encontrarla en la playa, si que eres torpe, ¿Eh Ranma?

El chico comprendió el juego de Nabiki, la muy ladina no le había dicho nada, a él no se le hubiera ocurrido buscar a Akane en el mar y ella lo sabía, pensó en enojarse más pero la presencia de la mujer que le nublaba el pensamiento se lo impidió. Por otra parte Nabiki los dejo de nuevo solos mientras recordaba el beso entre esos dos, tendría que pedirle a Kuno que la besara con la misma pasión con qué Ranma besó a su hermana menor, siempre hacía falta hacer enojar un poco a Ranma a cambio de un momento donde el actuara antes de pensar, si que un chico le comprará el helado a su hermana lo hacía pegarse a ella, ¿Qué podría hacer cuando alguien se la arrebatara toda una mañana entera?

—Los hombres son más sencillos de lo que ellos creen –dijo Nabiki para si misma.

_Continuará…_

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

_Próximo Capitulo_: A los 35 reviews. Puede que antes :)

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Hi girls! :D

Capitulo largo y tendido y bueno no puedo evitar la pregunta, ¿Les gustó? ^^ Espero que sí, sé que tarde mucho más tiempo del que les había dicho antes, había tenido buen ritmo con los capítulos y yo misma no esperaba prolongar tanto el tiempo para publicarlo, tengo dos buenas razones de porque tarde pero creo que ya están de más, igual que ustedes espero que no me vuelva a pasar. Mis disculpas chicas. De nuevo os agradezco el apoyo y los ánimos, gracias! :D

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**: **_Review Reply_

**sandra-chan** / Gracias? Jaja lo pasado con Akane en cinco años se develrara poco a poco, Akane power xD Tenes mucha razón, gracias por comentar.

**AkaneKagome** / Hola! Lo primero que pensé cuando vi tu review fue: ¡Yo eh leido sus historias!. Me han encantado, pero ya debes saberlo. Jaja me comentan mucho que quieren saber lo que paso con Akane, pero ese tema lo llevare con calma, te agradezco mucho las correcciones, tendré que releer los capítulos para identificar los errores que me comentas. Mil gracias por tu comentario :)

**Diana Tendo** / Hola Diana! Adore tu avatar :) La dudas alargan als historias y ya las resolvere con el tiempo, no te preocupes, jaja yo tambien rei con la reacción de Ranma al ver a Akane luego de su sueño. Muchas garcias por tus comentarios :)

**Carnadine** / Gracias! Ranma más osado y seguro, llevás toda la razón.

**Mechitas123** / Gracias fanlectora y perdona la demora de esta vez, un abrazo :)

**Jorgelina san** / xD Si! Las peleas de esta pareja siempre son absurdad, apasionantes, tontas, absurdas, pero siempre interesantes, adoro escribirlas, jajaja. Intento darle un papel relevante a todos los personajes, no solo a Nodoka o los protas, ya verás... espero que el nuevo chapter te haya gustado. Te mando un gran abrazo y como siempre gracias por tus comentarios y las observaciones, me alegra leerte :D

**Nonahere** / Jade es un misterio que...bueno mejor no te doy adelantos jajaja. Muchas gracas por tu comentario, los giros de esta historia van a más de una dirección, y OJO porque en el proximo capitulo Azusa armara un gran lio jaja. Saludos :D


	6. VI: Brujería

—¡No puedo trabajar con él! –acusó Azusa.

—¡Es absolutamente insoportable! –se quejó Ranma.

Ambos se señalaban con el dedo, cada uno apuntaba al otro mientras el rencor hacía que sus cuerpo se tensaran. DK vio al fotógrafo gritar frustrado, ya se habían gastado más de seis carretes para apenas unas pocas tomas, los modelos habían resultado excepcionalmente buenos frente a la cámara pero pasado el instante de la foto los dos se lanzaban como guerreros a la batalla.

—¡No se puede trabajar así! –se quejó el fotógrafo mientras el resto del equipo suspiraban cansados por un largo día de trabajo o de contienda, según se viese.

—Yo iré a hablar con él –dijo Mei la siempre fiel secretaria de DK.

—Hazlo –cedió su jefe intentado entender los gritos que se dirigían sus modelos—. Akane, ¿Puedes pedir a Ranma que se calme?

La chica de ojos castaños pensó, no por primera vez, que toda la empresa parecía haber acordado que solo ella era capaz de calmar el mal genio del artista marcial, que los dioses se apiadarán de alguno de los empleados si Ranma no tenía a la vista a la bella asistente del jefe, Azusa tenía su fama de infantil y cleptómana, pero el chico de trenza no se quedaba atrás, el en pocos días tenía fama de soberbio y algunos lo describían hasta como un megalómano. Akane recordó que en el pasado ella peleaba contra él con el mismo entusiasmo que Azusa, sin darse cuenta sonrío y fue eso lo que atrajo la atención del entusiasta combatiente.

—¿Qué te resulta gracioso? –pregunto Ranma.

—Nada importante –Akane vio como DK se llevaba a Azusa de forma disimulada y decidió seguir la conversación—. ¿Y tú por qué estás hoy tan irritante?

—Nada importante –dijo el con una burla que aumento al ver el retintín que sus palabras habían provocado en Akane.

Como siempre que estaba con ella se distrajo en mirarla en vez de escucharla, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el motivo de su mal humor, estaba tan inmerso en ello que se tardo en dar cuenta de que un tumulto había atraído la atención de todos, en silencioso acuerdo con Akane ambos se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba, ninguno se sorprendió al ver que en medió de todo se encontraba Azusa.

—¡OH Margot! –decía Azusa apretando algo contra su pecho—. Vamos querida, te llevaré, te cepillare y te pondré unas deliciosas cintas en tu pelo.

Ranma miró con más atención la cosa a la que Azusa había bautizado como Margot, la loca seguía hablando y aplastando una figura que hizo retroceder al chico de trenza que no tuvo reparo en colocarse detrás de Akane, un maldito felino intentaba desprenderse de la asfixia de la patinadora, la aversión hizo que retrocediera llevando consigo a su escudo humano.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? –preguntó Akane cuando se cansó de ser llevada por el tembloroso chico—. Tenemos que ayudar a ese pobre gata, ¿No te diste cuenta de quién era?

—Es Shampoo –respondió Ranma demasiado asustado para pensar porque su prometida China lo había seguido hasta su trabajo.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

**VI**

**POR: GAIASOLE**

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

_9 horas antes…_

Akane decidió que la mañana sería más provechosa si en lugar de correr por las calles iba con Jade para conversar sobre los últimos acontecimientos, como siempre la mujer de kimono dejo de fumar en deferencia a su pupila que detestaba toda clase de vicios, a la mujer le hacía gracia lo severa que era la chica de cabellos azules en algunos aspectos, aunque con el tiempo había comprendido que esa rigidez era muchas veces el punto fuerte de esa chiquilla, así lo había demostrado desde su primera misión hasta la ultima, siempre un éxito, excepto por una vez cuando una pérdida cambio el apacible temperamento de su chica Tendo.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? –preguntó Jade.

—Lento –respondió Akane mientras se acomodaba el traje que usaba para ir a la oficina—. Tal como dijiste, tendremos que esperar.

—Entonces no es el trabajo lo que te preocupa, ¿Será que Ranma de nuevo te puso en jaque?

—Yo empecé el juego y fue el quién lo terminó, nos besamos, un beso en toda regla –dijo con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

—Bueno, ¡Felicidades! –Jade no se asusto por el enfurruño de Akane—. ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

—Yo creo…bueno –Akane tomo aire—. Me molesta lo mucho que me gustó.

Jade pensó que eso debían ser los peores besos para una mujer, los que nunca podía quitarse de la cabeza, pero también eran los mejores cuando el recuerdo se añejaba suficiente se probaba un buen sabor de ellos, la mujer decidió no presionar y ambas siguieron conversando hasta que Akane tuvo qué irse si quería llegar temprano al trabajo, por un momento la mujer vio destellos que no había visto antes en la chica, los ojos brillantes y el movimiento de su cuerpo, igual que todas las mujeres que caían en la difíciles redes del enamoramiento, Akane tenía todos los signos de alguien que se había reencontrado con eso que ni si quiera sabía que buscaba.

ℵ : ℵ

Todos los despertares de Ranma eran iguales, siempre estaba demasiado somnoliento para darse cuenta de algo, se levantó con desgano y se dirigió al baño con intención de darse una ducha, a pesar de sus bostezos no mostró reacción cuando una voz conocida lo saludo, sencillamente observó a la intrusa preguntándose cuanto tiempo le tomaría deshacerse de ella.

—Ni Hao Airen –saludo Shampoo a Ranma.

La bella amazona usaba su habitual ropa China, ajustada para remarcar cada curva de su exuberante cuerpo, sus ojos miraban coquetamente a Ranma que solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y de momento era incapaz de saber como ella se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta su baño.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano Shampoo?

Ranma miro la sonrisa taimada de la mujer y solo pudo sentir un escalofrío, pero no de placer, ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y sin vacilar en sus pasos se acercó hasta pegar su cuerpo al de su prometido, la chica tomo los hombros masculinos y apoyándose en ellos se acerco hasta besar el cuello, después la barbilla y finalmente la boca del chico de trenza, ella sabía como marcar sus besos con fuego, se tomo su tiempo en acariciar con sus labios los de su prometido, emocionada se alejo para ver la reacción de él, pero solo se encontró con una mirada afilada que le provocó confusión.

—¿Has terminado? –preguntó el alejándola—. No me gustan estas excursiones a mis habitaciones Shampoo, ¿Mi madre te dejo entrar?

—Yo venir por cuenta propia.

La amazona entrecerró sus ojos y se llevo las manos a su camisa para desabotonarla un poco, suficiente para mostrar un escote más generoso, Ranma la detuvo y el mismo se encargo de abrochar de nuevo la blusa, el orgullo de la amazona se resintió al verlo tan apacible ante su seducción. No había ninguna reacción masculina a pesar del mimo con que la gatita había actuado.

La mirada violeta evaluaba la situación, negó con la cabeza, un silencio tensó los atrapo a ambos y ella tuvo diversos pensamientos que se combinaban con una palpitante humillación, sin decir nada ella se marchó, cada movimiento por encima de los tejados era hábil y preciso, la amazona necesitaba comprender que había sucedido.

—Ranma –dijo Nodoka observando curiosa a su hijo que miraba por la ventana—. Cariño, ¿Te piensas quedar todo el día en el baño?

Él pareció despertar y con una sonrisa se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla, los besos de la amazona lejos de emocionarlo solo lo habían enfadado, se dio la ducha y salio a tiempo para ver que ya iba retrasado, llevaba poco tiempo haciendo el trabajo de modelo y posible anfitrión del evento deportivo que se planeaba, debería estar preocupado por dar una buena impresión, sin embargo, no lo estaba. Lo único que lo había hecho aceptar el trabajo y no gritar de enojo por tener que trabajar con Azusa era que ahora podría pasar su tiempo con Akane, todo el día si se daba la gana.

—¿Estás seguro de no querer tomar el desayuno? –preguntó Nodoka cuando el ya se calzaba para salir.

—Muy seguro, pero gracias por la oferta mamá.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la oficina se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la oferta, tal vez Akane tenía razón cuando decía que la comida era lo principal en su vida, tal vez por unas horas eso era cierto, pero el resto del día solo podía pensar en como acercarse más a la chica de brillante sonrisa que se había atrevido a besar en medio de un vaporoso baño. Como si su pensamiento la hubiera llamado Akane apareció.

—Ya era hora que llegarás –le dijo Akane—. DK empezaba a desesperar.

—Ten piedad Akane, ni si quiera desayune por llegar aquí.

—¡Oye! –se oyó gritar a una tercera voz que era la de Azusa—. ¡Eres un desconsiderado! Todos hemos estado desesperados, buscándote, llamándote, si incluso yo pensé en buscarte –acusó mientras presionaba el pecho de Ranma con un dedo—. No tienes derecho a tratarnos tan mal.

—Azusa –dijo Ranma con toda la calma—. Me retrasé apenas cinco minutos, ¡Deja de ser tan ridícula!

Las mejillas de la patinadora se inflaron hasta retener aire suficiente para ponerse morada, pero una vez que soltó todo ese aire se hizo escuchar:

—¡Renunció!

DK que había salido en ese momento se tambaleo al escucharla, calmarla fue todo un problema, Azusa chillaba y señalaba a Ranma como un maligno hombre que gustaba de dañar jovencitas como ella, él se defendía de ella llamándola histérica, fue DK quién se encargo de calmar los ánimos pero el resto del día ninguno de los dos dejo de molestarse, ya entrada la tarde fue cuando ambos explotaron.

—¡No puedo trabajar con él! –acusó Azusa.

—¡Es absolutamente insoportable! –se quejó Ranma.

Pero el ya de por si malhumorado muchacho se desquició cuando Azusa entro cargando a una histérica gatita, la castaña presumía feliz a su nueva Margot y sus ojos brillaron con malicia cuando vio a Ranma pegado a una pared y aferrado a Akane como si de ello dependiera su vida, la castaña no dudo en acercarse con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto al acobardado luchador—. ¿Es que quieres conocer a Margot?

La gatita levantó sus orejas felizmente cuando notó como Azusa la cargaba y restregaba su cabeza felina al rostro rígido de Ranma, Akane pensó que todos estaban prestando atención al luchador que de repente parecía aterrado a un pequeño felino, su ex prometido no se daba cuenta de nada que no fuera el gato pero cuando recobrará la conciencia se sentiría humillado de que todos supieran sobre el terror que le provocaban esos animales, sin dudarlo Akane tomo a Azusa del brazo y la alejo varios metros de Ranma.

—¡Suéltame! –chilló la patinadora mientras apretaba a Shampoo para que no pudiera arañarla.

—Es alérgico a los gatos así que más te vale mantener tu mascota lejos de él.

—¿O si no qué? –reto Azusa.

—Si no yo misma me encargare de nunca más veas Margot –Akane vio que ella dudaba y no le costo nada recordarle quien era ella —. Tal y como hice con Charlotte, ¿O es que aún no me recuerdas?

Azusa y sus brillantes ojos verdes dejaron ver que recordaba perfectamente como había sido asaltada, burlada y vencida por Akane Tendo, todavía recordaba al pequeño cerdo negro y la forma en que se lo habían arrebatado, alrededor de ambas el silencio se instauro cuando la patinadora retrocedió y se alejo sin presentar mayor problema para nadie, DK miraba asombrado a su asistente, ella daba miedo cuando regañaba.

—Creo que por hoy terminamos –dijo el fotógrafo.

—Vamos –dijo Akane mientras despegaba a Ranma de la pared.

Llevarlo a casa supuso todo un reto, tuvo que instruirlo sobre donde estaban sus cosas, mandarlo a cambiar de ropa y luego arrastrarlo hasta poder tomar un taxi, durante el trayecto el siguió respirando de forma agitada, cuando llegaron a la calle donde se encontraban sus respectivas casas tuvo que ocuparse de llevarlo hasta la entrada de la casa Saotome, él no daba señas de enterarse de mucho, el desaliento creció cuando ella se percató de que no había nadie en casa, en la mesa se veía una nota y tres panes al vapor con un aspecto tan apetitoso que Akane se mojo los labios con deseo de probarlos, la tía Nodoka los cocinaba de forma tal que hasta la porción más pequeña resultaba deliciosa.

—¿Cómo llegamos a casa? –preguntó Ranma cuando recupero conciencia.

—¡Ya era hora de que despertaras!

Él la miro confundido y no fue hasta que ella le explico lo ocurrido que el respiro aliviado.

—Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber gritado a Azusa.

—Eso no dice mucho –declaro Akane—. Todo el día le has estado gritando.

—Ella empezó –Ranma se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban parados así que haciendo gala de sus modales se sentó—. Tú también puedes tomar asiento Akane.

—Eres todo un caballero –dijo ella con ironía—. Pero no pienso quedarme.

—¿Por qué no? –preguntó molesto y entonces vio la nota escrita con la letra de su madre. La tomó.

—Fue un día difícil –dijo ella con la vista clavada en los rechonchos panes blancos—. ¿Te importa si me como uno?

—¿Eh? –Ranma hasta entonces se fijo en los panes—. Puedes comerlo solo si te quedas aquí, ¿Qué dices?

—Esta bien.

Akane dejo su chaqueta de lado junto a su portafolio y se sentó mientras sus manos iban directas a tomar uno de los panes, ignoro la mirada sorprendida de su compañero cuando le dio una gran mordida al pan, podía sentir como el bocadillo se deshacía en su boca. El joven Saotome sonrió por la forma tan evidentemente gustosa con que ella comía el alimento esponjoso, giro la mirada para abrir la nota de su madre que decía:

_Querido hijo: Papá, yo y los Tendo fuimos a los baños públicos, regresaremos sobre las ocho, mientras tanto no te metas en problemas. Nodoka._

_PD: Tu amiga Shampoo vino temprano y te dejo los panes al vapor que ves en la mesa._

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos al leer la ultima parte de la nota, sin perder tiempo alejo el alimento de la boca de Akane y lo tiro a un lado junto con los otros, los miro pensando en que clase de efectos causaban, Shampoo era bien capaz de envenenarlo y luego ofrecerle el antídoto a cambio de boda.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Lee la nota –respondió él a la pregunta de ella.

—Esto es genial –Akane dejo la nota y de pronto el sabor de los panes le amargó el paladar—. A saber que brujería tenían esos panes.

—¿Te sientes mal? –Ranma la miraba preocupado y no dudo en tocarle la frente—. ¿Tal vez fiebre, sientes mareos, nauseas, qué síntomas tienes?

—¡Acaso te volviste doctor! –Akane alejo su mano y se levanto pero las rodillas le temblaron y de nuevo se encontró sentada—. Puede que sienta un poco de fiebre.

—¡Maldita, maldita, maldita Shampoo!

Ranma se sintió impotente cuando Akane empezó a alterarse, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía estrecho el cuerpo femenino contra el suyo y le propuso llevarla con el doctor Tofu en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué sientes? –preguntó con ella recostando su cuerpo en él.

—Tengo calor, me tiemblan las piernas y creo que el corazón me esta bombeando frenéticamente –Akane cerro los ojos y al abrirlos estos se habían oscurecido un poco—. Creo que estoy bien –ella se enderezo y desconcertando a Ranma le sonrío—. Empiezo a sentirme muy bien.

—No lo creo, tienes el rostro rojo –de nueva cuenta el coloco su mano sobre la frente y la sintió tibia—. Además me estas mirando de forma muy rara.

—¿Sí? –Akane siguió sonriendo pero su mirada tomaba un tono más oscuro—. ¿No te gusta mi mirada? Puedo hacer que te gusté cariño.

Lo siguiente que Ranma supo fue que ella le había empujado y se había colado a ahorcadas sobre él, ella se agito la larga cabellera, su falda se había subido y él solo era capaz de examinar las torneadas piernas blancas, Akane parecía poseída por la lujuria, y para consternación de Ranma también empezaba a sentir un lascivo sentimiento por tomar lo que se le ofrecía, ella le desabotono la camisa y sus pequeñas manos recorrieron los pectorales del chico, luego se inclino y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos le acariciaban, su boca también cuando fue dejando pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho masculino, Ranma suspiro y deseo olvidarse que las acciones de ella provenían de haber comido el pan.

—Espera –Ranma tomo las muñecas y con cuidado la quito de encima y se enderezo hasta sentarse para poder verla cara a cara—. Es mejor que te detenga ahora antes de que hagas algo de lo que después…

—Me encantan tus ojos Ranma.

—…me culpes –termino de decir—. A mi también me gustan tus ojos.

—Pero me gusta la forma en que parecen tocarme –la voz de ella era tan sugerente que él apenas si se percato de que ella se había soltado y le había pasado los brazos por el cuello –Ahora te besare, después te desnudare, me desnudare a mi misma y entonces, ¿Sabes que pasara entonces?

—No me atrevo ni a pensarlo –dijo él sintiendo que la electricidad le pasaba por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Yo sé, yo sé! –dijo el maestro Hapossai levantando la mano cual alumno entusiasta.

La electricidad se esfumo del cuerpo de Ranma con la misma velocidad con que hizo a Akane a un lado y empezó a perseguir al maestro.

—¡Como se atreve a espiar mi casa!

—Vamos Ranma, no te pongas así –el viejo se fue riendo mientras su discípulo más joven lo perseguía hasta el dojo Tendo.

Akane estiro su cuerpo pero no hizo el mínimo intentó por seguirlos, permaneció sentada y solo se levanto cuando sus sentidos advirtieron que por los tejados la figura de Shampoo saltaba a gran velocidad, a la amazona le había tomado su buen tiempo escaparse de Azusa, estaba furiosa por haber sido atrapada, vestida y prácticamente domesticada por una idiota que se empeñaba en llamarla Margot. Su cólera se disparo cuando vio a la mismísima Akane Tendo en la casa de su prometido, rápidamente evalúo su aspecto desaliñado, la mirada oscura y los rastros de los panes de vapor que estaban dispersos por la mesa. Su conclusión fue tan rápida como acertada.

—Me alegro de encontrarte –bramó la China—. Ahora tengo donde dejar mis puños y patadas.

No hubo mayor anuncio, Akane salio de la casa y Shampoo de inmediato se arrojo sobre ella, la amazona lanzo una patada que rasgo el aire.

—¿Pero qué? –se pregunto la hermosa amazona viendo el desértico lugar, su primer ataque no había dado a ningún blanco—. ¿Akane?

—Aquí.

La amazona se giro desconcertada y recibió un golpe que la dejo mareada y aturdida, pero fue un presentimiento lo que dejo completamente impactada. Shampoo no era facil de intimidar, desde que era una niña había tenido que enfrentar a amazones que envidiaban su belleza, su habilidad con las armas, su habilidad culinaria y sobre todo que como peleadora nadie le superaba, una digna heredera de Cologne.

Él día que Ranma la venció sin mayor dificultad probo el veneno de la derrota, desde ese día salio de China para ir en su busca, saber que el estaba maldito la hizo feliz porque entonces awguía sin haber mujer alguna que fuera mejor que ella en combate, no le costo acostumbrarse a la idea de pelear para ganar a su hombre. Se confió, creyó que nadie más podría derrotarla hasta que de pronto aparecio Ukyo, Kodachi o incluso Akane que igual que ella peleaban con fiereza por el prometido, pero la ultima había sido un dolor de cabeza, pero no por sus habilidades de combate.

La chica Tendo era testaruda, necia, torpe, en fin, era una tormenta que agitaba sin cesar a la vez que sin rumbo, ser debil en batalla debería haberle costado más, mucho más que solo casi perder la vida en una ocasión, pero igual que la tormenta los cambios de la chica eran incesantes, no había forma de leer a chica violenta, cinco años atrás Shampoo se había burlado de los torpes intentos de la otra por ser la mitad de la mujer que ella era, ahora, en cambio, se encontraba tan agitada que se preguntó porque no había prestado más atención a su rival ausente por cinco años. El pensamiento que rondaba la cabeza de la amazona hizo que su cuerpo se entumeciera: ella me puede vencer.

_Continuará…_

_ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ_

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: AGOSTO 9**_  
_

___ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ_

_Y después de este capitulo solo puedo preguntar: ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren más? :D  
_

**:: REVIEW REPLY**_  
_

Yuuki Arikawa: Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas la historia y te guste, si es posible, un poco más :)

Guest: Perdona la demora, pero ya esta aqui el capitulo, disfrutalo y gracias por comentar.

Mpat74: Jaja la relacion RxA será de lo más particular :) Gracias por comentar

Kiko: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter :D


	7. VII: Efecto y Reacción

Fue la amazona de cabellos púrpuras quién lanzo el reto a batalla, para ambas quedo claro que pelearían con todo lo que tenían, fue Shampoo quien se dirigió a un lugar lejano a la casa Saotome con el fin de celebrar el combate, de ninguna manera quería que alguien interviniera en su pelea contra Akane, Ranma menos que nadie, la hermosa Amazona observo fastidiada la impasibilidad de su oponente y eso renovó su deseo de lucha. Esta vez nadie la detendría de acabar con la mujer que se empeñaba en quitarle lo que era suyo por la ley de su aldea.

—Dime Akane, ¿Tienes algunas palabras antes de que acabe contigo?

—Me cuesta creer que después de tantos años me sigas odiando Shampoo.

—No se trata de odio Akane –Shampoo flexiono su cuerpo para lanzar el primer ataque—. Se trata de eliminar lo único que se interpone entre Ranma y yo.

La amazona se lanzo al ataque con los puños, el primero de ellos fue detenido por Akane, el segundo ni si quiera estuvo cerca de rozarla, pero como siempre Shampoo tenía más de un truco por usar, patadas, más golpes e incluso cuchillas fueron lanzadas en contra de Akane y aun así no había conseguido herirla, los hermosos ojos violetas estudiaron sus opciones, lanzo una nueva cuchilla contra Akane y vio como esta la esquivaba a pesar de la velocidad con que fue lanzada.

—¡Acabaré contigo! –prometió la China arrojándose hasta tener una cuchilla junto al cuello de su oponente—. ¡Te derrotaré! –seguía diciendo mientras el filo de la cuchilla rozaba el cuello de Akane que le detenía las manos.

—Te falta determinación –las palabras hicieron que Shampoo se preguntará porque a pesar de tener un arma en el cuello la chica Japonesa hablaba con calma—. Tú no me odias, pero puede que yo a ti si –dicho esto Akane en lugar de separase tomo con más fuerza las manos de Shampoo y la hizo girar hasta azotarla contra el piso, el golpe hizo que la amazona gimiera al sentir su cabeza azotada contra el asfalto.

La amazona se tomo su tiempo para levantarse, había sido cargada y azotada con facilidad, era frustrante ver como Akane le daba oportunidad de recuperarse, un fino hilo de sangre emanaba de su mano la cuchilla había cortado su propia carne, furiosa consigo misma planeo un nuevo ataque, tomo velocidad y salto hasta dirigir una serie de patadas contra Akane, satisfecha vio como esta retrocedía, pensaba acorralarla y luego cegarla al lanzar una esfera de energía.

Shampoo se detuvo solo cuando la espalda de Akane estuvo pegada a una pared, aun mareada por el único golpe que había recibido la amazona se esforzó en concentrar su energía, sus manos tomaron la forma de una garra y de ambas una energía rojiza fue dirigida a Akane, de inmediato hubo una explosión, el polvo se levanto alrededor de las guerreras, creyéndose vencedora la amazona sonrío.

—Solo los ciervos se dejan cegar por las luces –pronuncio Akane al colocarse a lado de la amazona.

—¡Tú…! –Shampoo casi lloró al verla entera—. Es hora de usar al pato –la amazona salto para hacerse a un lado cuando arrojo una bomba a Akane que se la regreso sin problema.

—Usar los trucos de Mousse es bajo hasta para ti –comento Akane cuando la bomba exploto frente a la amazona.

La explosión dejo fuera de combate a la belleza de cabellos morados, Akane se acerco a ver como estaba, las heridas no parecían tan graves y su pulso era acelerado pero nada de lo que preocuparse, antes de alzar la vista ya sabía que Ranma la observaba, el chico de trenza se acerco y la miro con curiosidad, la explosión de luz le había indicado el lugar donde debía ir, lo que el joven Saotome no esperaba era encontrarse con Shampoo inconsciente.

—¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó curioso aunque la escena hablará por si misma.

—Hubo una pelea –Akane contrajo el rostro cuando sintió los síntomas provocados por los panes embrujados de la amazona—. Será mejor que la lleves a curar –él asintió en su dirección y tomo suavemente a Shampoo entre sus brazos, el maldito hechizo amenazaba con hacerla rogar a Ranma que se quedará con ella—. ¡Llévatela ahora! –dijo Akane pensando que no era el mejor momento para dejarse embaucar por hechizos que la dejarían como una tonta enamorada.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

**VII**

**POR: GAIASOLE**

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

—¿Dices que alguien derroto a Shampoo? —Colagne miro el aspecto ruinoso de su bisnieta y noto que no todas las heridas habían sido causadas por el otro combatiente—. ¿Y contra quién se supone que estaba peleando? –los ojos de la abuela se abrieron más al escuchar la respuesta del prometido—. ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja!

Ranma miro a la vieja momia como si de repente todos sus años milenarios le pasaran factura, la mujer estaba chiflada, ella pareció leer su pensamiento y no tuvo reparo en golpear con su bastón la cabeza del chico de trenza que tuvo que de inmediato empezó a quejarse de lo injusto de su acción.

—¡Vamos abuela! Esperaba que curara a Shampoo no que empezara a reírse.

—Creo que la herida más grande de mi bisnieta será la de su orgullo –la matriarca siguió riendo antes de empezar a curar las heridas.

Ranma aguardaba atento y en silencio pensando que Akane se había esfumado de su casa y él solo podía pensar en su oportunidad perdida, empezaba a atormentarle la idea de que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado seguir el juego que había comenzado con unos panes embrujados, la menor de las Tendo apenas había necesitado unas pocas palabras para encender pasiones dormidas, que ganas había tenido de ceder y seducirla pero en su lugar había tenido que calmar su deseo y descargar toda su energía en darle al maestro una lección por si alguna otra ocasión se le ocurría espiarlo. Cuando regresó a su casa la vio desierta y no dudo en ir en busca de su ex prometida, pensó que tendría que buscar toda la noche pero gracias a una explosión no tomo tanto tiempo como el había imaginado.

—Despertará dentro de poco –Colagne salio del cuarto dando brincos en su bastón, tal como dijo la abuela, Shampoo despertó.

—Ni Hao Airen –la voz de la amazona corto la calma de la habitación—. Hoy llevé unos panes al vapor a tu casa, ¿Te gusto su sabor?

Ranma pensó que ella nunca se rendía para hacerlo sentir incomodo.

—Estaban deliciosos Shampoo –pronuncio con reticencia—. ¿De que iba el embrujo esta vez?

—Creo que tu saberlo Airen –la China hervía en rabia—. ¿Te gusto la reacción de la chica violenta?

—Akane… —Ranma no se alejo cuando la mujer se acerco a él—. ¿Quién te derrotó Shampoo?

—Con ella sigues comportándote como un tonto, ni siquiera eres capaz de creer que fue ella quién me dejo en este estado –Shampoo clavo las uñas en el pecho del artista marcial—. no creo que necesitaras de mis hechizos para embrujarla y que ella se tirara a tus brazos, ¡Tal como deseabas! No te atrevas a decir que probaste los panes, tú no comerías nada preparado por mi, no lo has hecho desde que regresaste de China –Shampoo tenía la mirada empañada—. Yo ofrecí mi cuerpo esta mañana y tú solo lo rechazaste, seguro que con ella te costó más trabajo, cuando llegué a tu casa y caí en cuenta que no habías llegado a nada con la chica Tendo me alegre, ella te hará sufrir tanto como tú a mi, ¿Y sabes por qué?

—Basta ya Shampoo –Colagne detuvo a su bisnieta de decir algo más.

La amazona más joven empujo al prometido y le pidió que se marchara, esa noche había librado dos batallas contra Akane Tendo y era frustrante reconocer que ninguna de las dos las había ganado. Sin mayor cortesía Colagne despidió al prometido.

—¿Pero porque esta tan enojada? –se pregunto Ranma cuando ya había caminado dos calles—. El ofendido debería ser yo, ¡Es ella quién intento embrujarme!

En el café gato Shampoo pidió a su abuela que la dejará sola, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, debajo de su almohada había un papel arrugado que sacó con manos temblorosas, era una carta de China que había leído hasta el cansancio.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Pedirle un remedio al doctor Tofu habría sido muy embarazoso para Akane, solo de imaginarse que tendría que describir los síntomas que sentía, ¡Ni pensarlo! Definitivamente ir con el prometido de su hermana para hablar de su libido disparado no era una opción.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Jade no se extraño de ver a su pupila en la entrada de su negocio, tampoco su petición le pareció nada fuera de lo común hasta que se acerca verla, Akane tenía las pupilas dilatas y respiraba pesadamente, la mujer no se detuvo a preguntarle que la pasaba, la hizo pasar y sentarse frente a la barra donde se entregaba el Sushi, si se desconcertó cuando Akane le entrego un pañuelo con un bollo dentro no dio señales de ello, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del lugar y desapareció la vista de la menor de las Tendo.

—Tengo sueño –pronuncio Akane para si misma.

En su mente pensó que aparecer en el lugar de Jade con aspecto desvastado era una escena que ya había vivido cinco año antes, también en ese entonces el causante de su lamentable aspecto había sido Ranma. Tenía dieciséis años y estaba profundamente enamorada de un artista marcial que había partido hacia China y su despedida no había incluido ninguna señal de que fuera a regresar. Esos días había estado tan distraída que por primera vez en su vida se había perdido entre las calles de Nerima, entonces había conocido a Jade y su vida había cambiado.

—Bebe esto –hablo Jade alejándola de sus recuerdos—. Si esperas cinco minutos el efecto de ese pan desaparecerá, es bueno que no hayas comido tanto porque pudiste envenenarte.

—¿Tenía veneno? –Akane hizo una mueca—. ¿Me habría matado?

—No –Jade sonrío cuando la vio tomar el remedio—. Pero habría sido suficiente para tenerte enferma un rato, por cierto, ¿Con quién estuviste peleando? Tienes una fea marca en el brazo.

Akane le contó lo sucedido y una vez que sintió que sus sentidos regresaban a la normalidad tomó el camino de regreso a su casa. Estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina de su calle cuando Ranma le salio al paso, el no parecía molesto o intranquilo, de hecho su expresión era de abierta curiosidad.

—Esta noche te haz escabullido de mi dos veces Akane.

—Perdóname –Ranma la escucho pero no parecía entender la razón de la disculpa— Esta noche me arroje encima de ti y luego golpeé a tu prometida, ¿Qué tan mal esta Shampoo?

—Cuando salí de su casa ya estaba despierta, no tienes razón de preocuparte.

—Eso es grandioso.

Akane se distrajo mirando la Luna en un muy mal disimulado momento empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa pero fue detenida por las palabras de Ranma:

—Dejaste tú portafolio y el abrigo en mi casa Akane, ¿No los vas a recoger?

El chico de la trenza sonrío al darse cuenta que la había pillado, la siguió de cerca y no se resistió a admirar su perfil, se alegraba de que ella recordará la forma en que lo había provocado, brujería o no a él le habían encantado sus atenciones, las palabras cariñosas y provocadoras. Ambos entraron a la casa vacía y Ranma no se resistió a despertar la curiosidad de la belleza de ojos castaños.

—Antes de irme, Shampoo menciono algo interesante sobre ti Akane.

—¿Sí? –Akane que había tomado el portafolio lo dejo nuevamente donde estaba—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que la derrotaste, aunque a esa conclusión yo ya había llegado por mi mismo –Ranma sonrío—. No se como fue la pelea pero creo que ella te dio una ventaja que luego tu aprovechaste.

—¿Si? Bueno ya sabes que ella es mejor peleadora que yo –Akane sonrío dulcemente—. Después de todo tú ya me conoces, ¿OH no Ranma, qué más dijo Shampoo?

—Dijo que yo no necesitaba de sus hechizos para embrujarte, que tú misma te tirarias a mis brazos, en ese creo que se equivoco, tú nunca cederías tan fácilmente para complacerme, tu carácter no te permite ser tan amable conmigo, ¿Verdad Akane?

—Ahí te equivocas, cinco años cambian mucho a las personas –Akane pensó en la chica destrozada que había encontrado a Jade—. Complacerte a ti Ranma puede darme más satisfacción de la que imaginas –la chica sonrío aunque no de la forma que conseguía conquistar al artista marcial—. ¿Por qué no terminamos como lo que comencé esta tarde?

—¿Aún tienes los efectos del pan? –Ranma toco la frente de la chica y la reviso a detalle pero no encontró nada anormal.

—Está es la mejor oportunidad de cada uno –dijo Akane con voz fina—. Tómame ahora Ranma de esa forma no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Akane –él no escucho su voz enronquecida.

No sospecho nada, no le importo nada de lo que hubiera pasado ese día. La deseaba y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Ranma estrecho la fina cintura de la misma forma que había soñado tantas veces, aspiro la fragancia del cuello femenino que lo había fascinado desde que tenía dieciséis años, la piel nácar era apenas alcanzada por los rayos de luna que traspasaban el papel de arroz, la luz sobre la silueta femenina lo hizo apreciarla en toda su extensión.

Por primera vez su mundo parecía enteramente aparte, el cielo no era tan grande como su deseo cuando tomo los labios de Akane sabiendo que ella no lo detendría, una de sus manos viajo hasta el cuello femenino y fue bajando por la columna femenina que se electrizaba ante la sensación de su toqué, toco cada parte del cuerpo pequeño de ella, y no tuvo dificultad alguna cuando la subió a sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación.

Cuando cruzo el umbral por fin detuvo el beso, se alejó y con la mirada evalúo el aspecto de la fémina, no se decepciona al notarla delicada, apasionada y sensual, su aspecto lo enloquecía tanto que tuvo que recordarse que debía seguir y tomar su deseo y el de ella hasta hacerlo arder. Ranma no se sorprendió de que ella le extendiera su mano invitándolo a seguir, él la tomo pero solo para besar su muñeca y seguir un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

—¿Qué camino debería seguir contigo Akane?

Ella sonrío tentándolo a que siguiera el camino que mejor le pareciera, a fin de cuentas esa noche era suya, ella podía sacar lo mejor de si mismo, sería el camino lento. La desnudo con soltura, con cada prenda ella dio signos de lo mucho que la afectaba tener las manos masculinas explorando su cuerpo, la caída de las primeras prendas le causo un entrecorte a su respiración, la ropa interior causo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que aumento cuando sus pechos delataron su excitación.

Ranma miro fijamente los pechos expuestos y tomo el derecho con una de sus manos, acariciando desde el centro hacia fuera, el izquierdo lo tomo con la boca y casi sonrío al escuchar el gemido de Akane, chupo el pezón mientras ella sentía sus dientes tomando ese botón rosado que empezaba a borrarle todo pensamiento. Él se tomo su tiempo en estimular cada pecho y cuando se detuvo ella apenas se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Akane –pronunció el con la voz enronquecida—. No te alejes ahora.

—No lo haré –prometió mientras regresaba su mirada al cuerpo masculino.

Ella mantuvo su promesa cuando el empezó a desnudarse, la habría mantenido así le estuvieran amenazando con dañarla si no alejaba su vista de él, Ranma con su fuertes brazos, con un físico que delataba el constante entrenamiento, los músculos fimes desde su rostro hasta sus piernas y su excitación visible a sus ojos, quitar la vista de él habría sido una tarea ardua de evitar, ella casi tembló cuando el se acerco de esa forma a ella, ahora sin la ropa de por medio el cuerpo masculino parecía más seductor, más imponente.

Él la sorprendió cuando la llevo hasta la cama y la recostó en medio de ella, sus músculos se tensaron cuando en lugar de recostarse Ranma subió a la cama y tomo una de sus piernas, beso el costado de su rodilla, luego su boca siguió el ascenso y beso una marca de nacimiento que tenía en el muslo, fue boca la que tomó el centro de su deseo, ella estaba abierta para él.

—Ranma –gimió Akane mientras sentía que manos debían tomar algo sin saber qué.

Cuando el volvió a tomar el clítoris con su boca ella poso sus manos en la cabeza masculina, antes de darse cuenta él se separó y la dejo confundida, Ranma sonrío al ver como ella deseaba que el siguiera, la observo por un segundo antes de acomodarse un poco más cerca de sus pechos, de nuevo se inclino y acaricio el seno, de nueva cuenta se detuvo sabiendo que la estaba provocando, atrajo el cuerpo femenino hasta hacerla recargar en él y entonces paso una de sus manos por la cavidad femenina.

—Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre –pidió el artista marcial mientras sentía como ella se abrí para permitirle tocarla.

Dos de sus dedos empezaron un masaje en el centro de esa cavidad, Akane gimió con más fuerza, solo podía sentir como los dedos avanzaban hasta tomar su clítoris que parecía aumentar con cada caricia de los dedos masculinos, ella empezaba a respirar más agitada al sentir el movimiento lento, Ranma estaba embelesado al verla gemir y acercar su cuerpo al suyo para pedir que el aumentara el ritmo de su caricia.

—¿Quieres que siga? –preguntó sabiendo de antemano las respuesta—. Déjame escucharte, por favor.

—Ranma –dijo ella apretando su cuerpo más contra él.

El la recompenso al aumentar el ritmo en el movimiento de sus dedos, ella empujaba más su cuerpo contra él y las sensación de estar por alcanzar un orgasmo aumentó, él se dio cuenta y presiona hasta sentir como los músculos de la chica se tensaban sobre sus dedos y gimiendo dijo su nombre otra vez mientras el seguía acababa de desprenderla de toda timidez y se entregaba extenuada a él. Ranma le recostó de nuevo y la besó, probo y sus labio y solo se retiro cuando sintió que su cuerpo exigía el mismo goce que ella.

—Akane –murmuro contra su oído—. Hazme daño si lo necesitas.

—¿Hacerte daño? –ella pareció entender cuando él le pidió que rodeara su cuello con sus brazos.

Ranma se acomodo entre sus piernas y tomando su miembro lo llevo hasta la entrada de Akane, fue introduciéndose en ella hasta sentir una barrera, tuvo que controlarse mucho cuando por fin paso la barrera virginal de la mujer que había trazado su presente y su pasado, ella tensó su cuerpo al sentir la invasión y sin darse cuenta clavo sus uñas en la espalda de él, Ranma terminó de entrar del todo y empezó a entrar y salir del cuerpo femenino, mientras observaba los pechos de Akane erectos y moviéndose al compás que el mismo marcaba, alcanzo la cima y sintió como su pene dejaba su semilla dentro de la belleza de ojos castaños, su cuerpo se erizo de la misma forma que la de los felinos que tanto odiaba y con cuidado se recostó en el cuerpo más pequeño, no deseba salir de ella. Se estaba tan bien dentro de ella, ¿Para qué retirarse?

Akane no se resistió a abrazarlo mientras acariciaba la cabeza masculina y llamar su atención para besarla, él no tuvo reparo en seguir sus deseos, sus lenguas jugaron mientras la respiración del joven Saotome se tranquilizaba, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que alguno se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—No te permite alcanzar la cima –Ranma salio de ella y se giro consiguiendo llevarla consigo, ella se quedo recargada en su pecho mirando como los ojos grises tenían un brillo que hasta entonces ella no conocía.

—No me estoy quejando –apuntó a decir Akane.

—Pues deberías –Ranma la vio sonreír y su deseo se renovó—. ¿Por qué no marcas ahora tú el ritmo?

Ranma aun respiraba agitado cuando la coloco encima de él, sus manos tomaban su cintura pero apenas sin fuerza, le permitía moverse, ella entendió el mensaje y sintió su cara encenderse un poco más, en esa habitación con el olor del sexo llenándola ella tomo el miembro masculino y lo acomodo dentro de ella, la erección aumento estando en su interior, ella miro el rostro encandilado de Ranma y se sintió poderosa cuando lo sintió suspirar.

La chica tenía al guerrero más combativo que conocía en sus manos y mentiría si dijera que la sensación no le gustaba. Ya mañana cada uno pensaría en las consecuencias de sus palabras y sus actos.

_Continuará…_

_ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ_

**_Gracias por su comentarios: mechitas123, vane, Yuuki Arikawa y Jorgi san. :) _**_  
_

___ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ_


	8. VIII: Veneno

Ranma había sentido el cuerpo cálido de Akane a su lado hasta la mañana, se sentía tan bien que siguió durmiendo como hacía tiempo no hacía. No fue hasta que la alarma de su reloj salto que despertó totalmente, sus ojos grises recorrieron la habitación en busca de la mujer que había superado cada uno de sus sueños, pero aparte de él no había rastro alguno de su ex prometida eso había pasado ya hacía dos semanas y desde entonces entre él y Akane se había formado una relación de extraños, él no entendía el comportamiento distante de ella las pocas veces que habían hablado había sido de trabajo y cuando el intentaba acercarse un poco más ella se distanciaba y decía que tenía que hacer muchas cosas respecto al matrimonio de su hermano mayor, lo único que el artista marcial tenía claro es que ella se quería olvidar de la forma en que habían hecho el amor aquella noche.

—Buenos días Ranma— saludó su madre mientras lo veía entrar al comedor familiar—. Si no te apresuras tu padre te dejará sin comida.

—No lo dudo –dijo él artista marcial golpeando al panda para quitarle el bol de arroz que estaba seguro era suyo.

Nodoka observo la inquietud de su hijo parecía tenso por primera vez desde que había regresado de China, tenía cierto brillo en la mirada que ella no recordaba haber visto antes, cualquier intento de hablar con él habría sido nulo porque en un arrebato el se despidió y se marcho dejando el desayuno intacto. Ahora si estaba preocupada.

Ranma corría por las calles de Nerima rumbo al Neko Hanten, no se sorprendió al ver el cartel de cerrado en el lugar, ni di quiera se molesto en llamar a la puerta sino que entro directamente y se encontró con Cologne y Shampoo desayunando, la amazona tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el día que la había dejado semiinconsciente aunque sus ojos violeta todavía parecían centellas que harían explotar cualquier cosa a la mínima provocación.

—Shampoo necesito preguntarte algo –dijo Ranma antes de sentarse frente a las amazonas.

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

VIII

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

—¿Alguien sabe donde esta Ranma? –preguntó DK por tercera vez esa mañana.

Akane sintió la mirada de su jefe sobre ella pero lo ignoro mientras revisaba papeles, se sentía molesta por hasta ahora no conseguir la información que se necesitaba, lo único que había hecho desde su regreso a Nerima era jugar con Ranma y por fin la noche anterior se había liberado de la pregunta que siempre se había hecho en el pasado, ahora sabía como era pasar una noche con él, ahora podría olvidarlo por completo y repetir su nombre sin sentirse molesta consigo misma.

—Ranma ya llegó y muy bien acompañado –comentó alguien del staff.

Todos fijaron su atención en la pareja que formaban Shampoo y Ranma, la amazona sonreía mientras se dejaba guiar por el artista marcial que le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Akane que ni si quiera levanto la vista para mirarlos, la amazona estaba tan feliz que solo sabía sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería, DK se acerco a saludar a la pareja y felicito a Ranma por su buen gusto mientras le indicaba el trabajo que realizarían ese día serían las ultimas fotos que tomarían.

—¿Y esa quién es? –pregunto Azusa acercándose a Akane.

—Su prometida –respondió mientras veía el _qipao_ de colores violeta que ocultaba cualquier herida que ella le hubiera infligido a Shampoo además de resaltar la curvilínea figura de la China—. Y también tu Margot.

—¿Mi Margot? –los ojos de Azusa siguieron a la amazona sin encontrar el más mínimo parecido con su gatita—. Pensaba que tú eras su prometida, ¿Hace mucho que rompieron?

—Oh si –dijo Akane mientras se levantaba para dar algunas ordenes a Azusa—. Lo nuestro se rompió hace muchísimo.

Como siempre que trabajaban juntos, Ranma y Azusa parecían al borde de un ataque de nervios, el fotógrafo intentaba relajar el ambiente pero esta vez era el artista marcial el que parecía más tenso, Akane se encontraba lejos de ahí hablando con DK hasta que Shampoo se acerco a ellos, el publicista se sintió excluido y prefirió retirarse, era obvio que esas dos tenían algo que decirse.

—Busco la revancha Akane Tendo, la última vez fue un error confiarme y dejarte vencer.

—Y yo pensé que estabas peleando en serio.

Akane noto la tensión de Shampoo que aumento cuando escucho la voz de Azusa acercándose, la patinadora tenía intención decirle algo pero Shampoo lo impidió, el gesto agrado muy poco a la patinadora que sorprendiendo a la amazona le arrojo una cuchilla de patines de hielo, no alcanzo a rasguñarle pero fue suficiente para que esta se volviera furiosa a la patinadora y de la nada le arrojara unos cuchillas que la otra esquivó.

—Te reto –dijo Azusa dirigiéndose a la bella amazona que sonreía con malicia.

—¡Acepto! –dijo la amazona lanzando de la nada uno de sus _Chúi_ en contra de la patinadora que se quito por poco—. Será un combate libre de tres.

—¿De tres? –Akane miro con molestia a la amazona.

—Es verdad ser muy poca gente, llamare a la chica espátula y entonces será un combate de cuatro.

—¡No me importa cuantas sean! –chillo Azusa—. ¡Mientras combatamos en la pista de hielo!

Akane llevo los ojos al cielo de repente todos estaban con la atención puestas en ellas, pensó en retirarse y dejar a ambas maniacas con su tema pero la mirada de Ranma parecía burlarse de ella, ¿Tienes miedo de ella? Preguntaba el en silencio, se giro a las chicas y acepto el reto mientras miraba airadamente al chico de trenza, ya le demostraría ella lo buena que era en combate ahora.

✩ — ✩

—¿Qué iras al centro de patinaje? –preguntaba Kasumi mientras veía a su hermana menor tomar un abrigo—. Bueno me alegra que por fin te distraigas un poco Akane, últimamente solo trabajas o me ayudas con la boda, ¡Espero que te diviertas!

La hermana menor se termino de trenzar su largo cabello y salió de su casa con una sonrisa dirigida a Kasumi, sonrisa que murió cuando vio a Ranma esperando por ella, si le sorprendió que el llevara ropa de vestir en vez de sus habituales ropas Chinas no lo demostró.

—¿Vas a la pista de patinaje? No creo que hayas entrenado en hielo desde hace tiempo, estoy seguro que la ultima vez que estuviste en una pista de patinaje fue conmigo.

—¿Y tú? Ya aprendiste a patinar, recuerdo que pasabas más tiempo en el piso que patinando.

Ranma ignoro el comentario y la siguió rumbo a la pista de patinaje, cuando llegaron al lugar este se encontraba relativamente vacío, al menos Ranma esta vez no estaría en riesgo de golpear a alguien, durante el camino el había conversado del trabajo, del clima y de la boda de Kasumi, Akane no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar pero le seguía la corriente hasta que estuvieron sobre el hielo, era obvio que el artista marcial hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Quieres ayuda? –dijo ella acercándose, antes de poder decir algo más Ranma se aferro a sus hombros hasta estar bien derecho—. No se para que me seguiste, sigues patinando igual de mal que antes.

—Este es buen momento para enseñarme.

Ella lo miro con autentica sorpresas, ¿Ese hombre tan orgullo le estaba pidiendo que ella le enseñara algo?

—Akane me estas mirando con la boca abierta, ¿No puedes controlarte un poco?

Tuvo que parpadear para enfocarlo bien, el sonreía y sus ojos grises parecían reír por haber conseguido tomarla por sorpresa, cuando ella ordeno sus ideas se enfoco en la tarea de educarlo sobre patinaje, nunca había sido maestra de nadie, excepto de Ranma y eso en caso de tutorías para la escuela, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ambos estaban en verdadero contacto.

—Debes avanzar un poco –decía Akane muy seria.

No por primera vez él pensó lo mucho que había cambiado, hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de volver a ver una de la sonrisas que lo hacían suspirar de anhelo, cuando eran prometidos ella casi siempre sonreía o si se enfadaba reaccionaba de manera apasionada, ahora se había vuelto más reservada, pero por lo menos de momento tenía un pretexto para rozarla, y para que ella misma se acercara con el pretexto de que él no podía aguantar el equilibrio.

—¡Cuidado! –grito alguien.

Una chica había caído de manera estrepitosa e iba hacer caer a un niño pequeño que alguien había descuidado, Ranma no pensó demasiado, patino con velocidad y levanto al niño en brazos, la chica choco contra la valla de protección pero cuando el guapo héroe de trenza se acerco ella pareció olvidarse del dolor.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! –decía la madre del pequeño—. Es una suerte que usted estuviera cerca, patina muy bien cualquier otro no habría llegado a tiempo.

—Si patinas excelente Ranma –dijo Akane mirándolo con furia mientras salía del lugar.

—Estúpido –murmuro para si mismo—. ¡Espérame Akane, puedo explicarte!

Ella estaba tan enojada que después de quitarse los patines y ponerse los zapatos salió del lugar echando humo, ese idiota no necesitaba ningún maestro, ¡Patinaba mejor que ella! Dónde o cómo había aprendido era algo que no le importaba, después de cinco año ninguno de los dos era él mismo, el por lo pronto era más mentiroso que antes y ella debía aprender de él, mentor era mejor que pasar por ingenua.

—¡Para! –dijo Ranma cuando por fin la alcanzó pero fue su brazo deteniéndola lo único que detuvo la marcha de su bella ex prometida—. Cielos, no pensé que te enfadarías tanto.

—¿Enfadarme? Te das demasiada importancia –dijo soltándose para seguir el camino rumbo al dojo, para entonces ya había oscurecido.

—¡Te dejaste el abrigo en el vestidor!

Akane detuvo su paso y regreso para tomar el abrigo que el llevaba, Ranma lo aprovecho para colocárselo sobre los hombres y acercarla a su cuerpo en un abrazo poco más que asfixiante, la mirada de ella brillaba de rabia y esa noche no podría estar más hermosa de haberlo querido, él fue incapaz de soltarla, en su lugar se inclino y la beso con rabia, la misma que había acumulado desde que ella lo dejara en una cama vacía sin dejar una nota o dar explicación, fue un beso de venganza pero beso al fin.

—Solo intentaba hablar contigo, solo quería saber a que estabas jugando esa noche que me dejaste después de estar juntos, ¿Tan poco significo para ti Akane? Porque yo no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, te deseo más que antes de tenerte.

Ella no se vio en posibilidades de responder, Ranma la beso de nuevo y ella solo pudo corresponder con él mismo ardor que él, ambos eran inconscientes de estar en plena calle y bien visibles a pesar de la oscuridad que los semi protegía, el chillido de un gato puso a Ranma en guardia, de inmediato tomo la mano de Akane y la llevo por el recorrido hasta las puertas del dojo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando el inclino la cabeza en señal de despedida.

✩ — ✩

Shampoo estaba segura que ese era el día en que por fin se desharía de Akane Tendo, el encuentro tendría lugar a las tres de la tarde en una pista de patinaje cerca del centro, a la amazona no le extraño ver que el único publico que había para el encuentro era Ranma que estaba inusualmente serio, o al menos así parecía hasta que Ukyo llegó saludándolo y diciéndole algo que lo hizo sonreír, la amazona se dio cuenta que era la única que prestaba atención a la escena, Azusa estaba haciendo unas piruetas y Akane se estiraba.

—Bueno chicas les advierto que vengo lista para pelear –dijo Ukyo mientras entraba a la pista de patinaje saludando a sus rivales de toda la vida—. Akane, Shampoo espero que estos años hayan entrenado porque yo si que lo he hecho.

—¡Es hora de empezar! –dijo Azusa tomando el mando—. La regla es que no hay reglas, ¡Empezamos!

Shampoo iba dispuesta a atacar a su mayor rival cuando Azusa se lanzó directamente a ella, la amazona no esperaba que esa enana fuera tan veloz, pero claro era una patinadora y estar en su terreno le ofrecía ventaja, aún así pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lanzar a Azusa contra el frio hielo dejándola en un estado de semi inconsciencia.

—Chica tonta –pronuncio la China.

Sonrió con suficiencia, se giro para ver que el prometido festejara con ella su pequeña victoria pero el estaba mirando a otro lado con ojos desorbitados, ella busco con la mirada lo que el veía y se encontró con una escena extraña, Ukyo tenía la mejilla rasgada y respiraba agitadamente, la castaña iba a lanzarse de nueva cuenta sobre Akane pero las piernas le fallaron y se dejo caer lastimosamente sobre el hielo, mirando a la chica Tendo uno se daba cuenta que estaba en muchas mejores condiciones que la chef, era ahora o nunca.

—Está es mi venganza.

Shampoo no dudo en lanzarle todo su arsenal pero a cada ataque la menor de las Tendo reacciono con más fuerza, con más coraje, la amazona en algún momento saco un cuchillo, uno especifico que tenía veneno suficiente para acabar con su odiada enemiga, se lanzo con la intención de clavarlo en la chica Tendo pero fallo miserablemente, viendo que por ese lado no iba a sacar nada observo a su alrededor y con malicia miro en dirección a Ukyo.

—¡Déjala Shampoo! –grito Akane mientras se lanzaba a proteger a Ukyo.

La amazona cegada de odio arrojo el cuchillo con velocidad certera, directa a la chef que gimió al ver la dirección del cuchillo, Akane llego a tiempo para detener el cuchillo con la mano, haciéndose un corte, suficiente para dejar entrar el veneno.

—¡Me rindo! –grito la amazona con una sonrisa—. Me rindo…

Ranma miro extrañado como la chica de cabellos purpura le daba la victoria a Akane, lejos de estar histérica parecía contenta de haber conseguido la derrota, ninguno dio cuenta que un chico había entrado a la pista de patinaje hasta que le escucharon hablar.

—¿Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo…Akane?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Ryoga que sin pensarlo entro a la pista y sostuvo a Ukyo en sus brazos.

—¿Pero que paso aquí? –pregunto el hombre de pañoleta.

Ranma lo miro enojado, ya tenía bastante con que lidiar como para ahora también hacerse cargo del cerdo.

_Continuará…_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

Y meses después...¡Por fin actualice! Primero que nada y de nueva cuenta les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por tener la historia en Hiatus, solo puedo decirles que ahora con las calificaciones me he puesto al dia con la historia y dentro de tres capitulo llegaremos al fin de la historia, espero que el interés de ustedes siga vivo por leer más de esta historia.

No se cuando pero espero que PRONTO pueda subir el nuevo chapter, de antemano les agradezco mucho su apoyo a las lectoras de este fic, entre ellas: _lili, ukkas, mechitas123, Jacquesita Saotome, Rosejandra, susyakane Kikko claro Jorgi san_. Mil gracias por el animo para seguir la historia :D Y bueno finalmente en el proximo capitulo descubriremos el pasado común de Jade y Akane, ¡Hasta entonces! :)


	9. IX: El pasado de Akane

Una hora más y oficialmente Kasumi estaría casada con el Dr. Tofu, pensando en ello terminé de darme los últimos arreglos mientras observaba la venda que cubría mi mano, ¡Maldita fuera Shampoo! Siempre tenía trucos sucios con los cuales lastimarme.

Me había curado la herida del cuchillo aunque sabía que alguien como el Dr. Tofu o Jade lo habría hecho mucho mejor, el corte no era tan profundo pero mi padre armaría un escándalo si notaban la herida, ya bastante stress había con la boda de mi hermana y la llegada de Nabiki y Kuno, para mi buena fortuna en ultimo momento me había puesto unos largos guantes rojos, iguales al _qipao_ que Ranma me había regalado y que usaría para la boda, casi me avergonzaba cada vez que me veía al espejo, e incluso Nabiki me había provocado al decir que esos guantes y ese vestido hacia a su pequeña hermana que ahora solo podía describirse con una palabra: Sensual.

—Hoy celebramos… —empezó a decir el hombre que realizaría la boda entre Kasumi y el nervioso Dr. Tofu.

En el dojo estaban reunidos familiares y amigos, incluso Shampoo estaba ahí con un extraño brillo en la mirada como si esperara a que sucediera algo, pero en ese momento la mirada de la amazona me tenía sin cuidado, era Ranma quién me estaba incomodando, no era justo que el _frac_ negro le sentara tan bien o que sus ojos grises me miraran con aprecio, sentía que mis sentidos y los de él se dirigían de uno para el otro, ¡En la boda de mi hermana!

—Acepto —dijo Kasumi y yo sentí que un nudo me subía a la garganta al verla, hacía cinco años yo pensaba decir las mismas palabras al hombre que me veía igual que años atrás, como si le perteneciera.

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

XIX

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Japón, cinco años atrás…_

—¿Estas segura que no quieres ir? La película tiene muy buena pinta –me dijo Yuka que intentaba animarme desde el día que Ranma viajo a China y los enemigos repentinamente se esfumaron.

—No gracias, creo que iré a casa a entrenar un poco.

—Bien Akane –me dijo aun indecisa—. ¡Entonces hasta mañana!

Últimamente todos me veían con una lastima que lejos de confortarme solo me causaba irritación, no podía evitar enojarme cada vez que veía a Nabiki buscando nuevas formas de dinero, o a papá y tío Genma lamentándose de la boda cancelada, ¡Pero si incluso el maestro Happosai me miraba con pena! Estaba tan enfadada que tarde en notar las primeras gotas de agua cayendo en mi rostro, la lluvia no medio tregua, en menos de cinco minutos una tormenta se había desatado y yo por desgracias aparte de la mochila no tenía con que cubrirme. En algún punto me detuve y me resigne a no seguir el camino, por primera vez en mi vida, estando en Nerima me encontraba perdida, deprimida y enojada.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuve bajo toda esa agua? Seguramente más del prudente. En algún punto los huesos se me congelaron y era apenas capaz de ver algo, pensé en dejarme vencer y sencillamente perder consciencia, estaba alejada del bien o el mal cuando vi la figura de Ranma acercarse, ¡El había regresado, regreso de China! Estaba tan emocionada que di algunos pasos antes de desvanecerme en sus brazos, en el ultimo pensamiento coherente note unos ojos azules examinándome y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas, estaba al borde de una pulmonía y ese hombre no era Ranma.

—¿Pero estás seguro que estaba bajo la lluvia? No parece sensato, claro que es guapa así que comprendo que la trajeras a casa.

—Si madre, esa fue la razón justa para traerla conmigo –dijo una voz masculina—. Me parece que está despertando.

—Si eso mismo –dijo la mujer acercándose a mi—. Tienes mejor aspecto, ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

—Akane –respondí con trabajos, sentía la boca seca—. ¿Puede darme un poco de agua…?

La mujer me seguía sonriendo, fue él hombre el que me acerco el agua, entonces me di cuenta que no era un hombre, era próximo a mi edad y de haberlo visto antes lo habría reconocido, sus facciones eran demasiado llamativas como para pasar desapercibidas, el y la mujer a la que llamaba madre eran igualmente llamativos, ambos usaban ropa China que debía ser todo menor barata. Él me miraba intrigado, unos ojos azules que bajo la lluvia había creído grises, pero por un momento vi a Ranma reflejado en él, incluso tenía el pelo trenzado, pero no era de el color que yo esperaba, era de color negro profundo, más oscuro que las plumas de un cuervo.

—¿A quién debemos avisar que estás enferma Akane? Deberíamos avisar a alguien porque no creo que los próximos dos días puedas levantarte.

—Déjelo –murmure mientras regresaba a una nueva inconsciencia.

El tiempo indicado por la madre del muchacho que me rescato fue justo la correcta, en dos días ya estaba recuperada, estaba segura que había estado grave pero cuando reuní fuerzas suficientes me obligue a mi misma a comer lo que ese chico me ofrecía, fue en ese momento que pregunte su nombre, la mujer se llamaba Jade y su hijo era Qiu.

—¿Por qué no deseas ponerte en contacto con tu familia, de que huyes Akane? –pregunto él.

—De un fantasma, ¿Debería irme ya a casa?

Él negó con la cabeza, no me obligaría irme hasta que yo lo deseara, dijo. A lo que si me forzó fue a enviar un mensaje a mi familia, hice lo que me pidió y desde ese día no regrese al dojo Tendo. Esos primeros días con Jade y Qiu fueron refrescantes, no me trataban como si fuera una mujer deprimida que estuviera a punto de cortarse la venas por el amor perdido, al principio me parecieron una familia normal, madre e hijo fue solo con el correr de los días que me di cuenta que el restaurante que tenían no era más que una fachada, en el lugar nunca había comensales y solo llegaban pocas personas todas ellas llenas de misterios, en algún momento pensé que me había metido en alguna clase de mafia, cuando me atreví a preguntarle a Qiu que clase de negocio turbio tenían él y Jade solo río y me dijo que no había nada ilegal.

No lo creí. Un día lo seguí, Jade por lo regular nunca salía pero ese día lo había hecho, no me di cuenta que desde el principio Qiu sabía que lo seguía, lo vi encontrarse con un hombre que saco un cuchillo y lo ataco, yo salí en su defensa pero él no necesitaba ninguna niñera, de un golpe derribo al hombre y se hizo con el cuchillo mientras me miraba. Regresamos al restaurant que hacía también de casa en completo silencio, Jade no se encontraba cuando aún regresamos.

—¿Por qué te ataco ese hombre? –le pregunté mientras el cocinaba.

—Porque no quería que su información llegara a manos de mi contratista, mira Akane lo que hacemos yo y mi madre es vender información, no somos detectives privados o usamos gabardina pero ese es nuestro negocio, venimos desde China y siempre estamos viajando, no nos quedamos en un solo lugar porque con el correr de los años nuestra fama se ha extendido, todos creen que somos una organización completa pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta yo y mi madre nos bastamos para cerrar negocios, yo busco la información y ella negocia los contratos.

Tenía muchas preguntas, él se sentó frente a mi después de servir un suculento pescado con especies, me miraba a la espera de la respuesta pero en lugar de eso lo sorprendí al preguntar:

—¿Y me investigaste a mi? –por extraño que suene, me sentí tranquila cuando el asintió—. ¿Por eso no me has obligado a regresar a casa?

—Tal vez –musitó.

—No quiero regresar, prefiero quedarme con ustedes pero te advierto que no se hacer prácticamente nada, tengo mal carácter y cocino tan mal que… —me interrumpí al escucharlo reír—. Cuando pruebes mi comida no seguirás riendo –advertí.

Cinco años en total me quede con ellos, forme una nueva familia y le envía algunas misivas a la que había dejado atrás, a veces olvidaba todo sobre el apellido Tendo pero en cambio el rostro de Ranma persistía. Gracias a Qiu y Jade aprendí la habilidades de pelear y conseguir información, él no me entrenaba con suave tacto y yo tampoco se lo pedía, estaba decidida a ser una gran luchadora y si alguna vez corrí peligra fue él quién me ayudo. Ninguno de los dos planeo enamorarse el uno del otro y yo no pensaba regresar a Nerima hasta que él se marchó.

✩ — ✩

_Nerima. Tiempo Actual_.

—Akane –me llamó Nabiki aunque con el ruido de la fiesta poco alcanzaba a escucharle—. ¿Estás segura que puedes beber tanto? Está es tu tercer copa, si es por Ukyo o Shampoo no tienes de que preocuparte, Ranma no puede quitar la vista de ti.

Yo asentí, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando mi hermana. Mire a mi alrededor y no evite fijarme en Shampoo rogando la atención de Ranma, Ukyo hacia lo propia cada una a cada lado de él, era un espectáculo conocido.

—Casi no te reconocí –dijo una voz a mi lado, con alegría reconocí a Ryoga.

—Yo tampoco me reconozco a veces, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Ryoga?

—Casi dos años, la última vez nos encontramos en Tokyo en verdad pensé que ese día regresarías conmigo a Nerima, tú familia había estado preocupada y yo pensé en regresarte a ellos.

—Lo recuerdo –no pude evitar reír al recordar que había esperado por él casi tres horas—. ¿Pero no encontraste el camino de regreso verdad?

Ryoga se sonrojo, nuestro encuentro había sido casual y Qiu había sido muy atento al invitar a mi viejo amigo a comer, él y yo hablamos de muchas cosas excepto de Ranma, ese era un tema tabú entre nosotros.

—¿Cuándo regresaste a Nerima Ryoga?

—Hace un año, me quede con Ukyo para ayudarle con su restaurant.

Yo asentí aunque me empezaba a sentir mal, los parpados me empezaban a pesar pero en ese momento era hora de que los novios se marcharan, me acerco a despedir a mi hermana, el Dr. Tofu había salido antes que la novia, raro pero en el estado del buen doctor era una situación normal.

—¡Doctor debe esperar por su novia! –le llamó Nabiki mientras todos reímos.

Cansancio, empezaba a sentirlo mientras todos los demás se ocupaban de su propia asunto, yo me deslice por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me descalce las zapatillas y me senté en la cama con escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo, no escuche a Ranma seguirme por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando lo vi frente a mi.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas con Ryoga? –preguntó.

—Le preguntaba cuando regreso a Nerima –mire a la ventana que estaba abierta—. ¿Puedes cerrarla? De repente tengo mucho frio.

Él la cerro y luego se acero a mi, exclame algo al sentir como me levantaba y se inclinaba para besarme con fuerza, ahora de frio había pasado a un tremendo calor al sentir como pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura mientras reclamaba más de mis labios, en algún momento su enojo paso a ser puro arrebato, sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y sentí mi propio frenesí aumentar al pasarle las manos por el cuello. Lo sentí separarse y empezar a besar mi cuello, mordiendo y saboreando hasta llegar a mi oreja.

—Esta noche estabas hermosa y aún así ni una vez pude hablar contigo.

—No creo que tus intenciones fueran hablar…

Lo vi sonreír y me sentí tonta por no ser capaz de resistirme a él, nos recostamos juntos sobre la cama, besando y acariciando el uno al otro, lo mire quitarse el saco y el corbatín mientras se abría la camisa dejándome ver ese pecho sobre el que hacía algunas noches yo había dormido, él parecía recordar la misma noche, pero cualquier intento de su parte de detenerse a hablar murió cuando yo deslice el qipao por mi cuerpo y quede en ropa interior, vi como su mirada brillaba y me devoraba de pies a cabeza, yo me encontraba en la misma situación sentí la tensión en aumento pero cuando el se inclino yo en lugar de corresponderle me encontré abrazándole con fuerza.

—Ranma –murmure antes de sentir el calor quemándome—. Ranma…

Pareció sentir me creciente angustia, llevo su mano a mi cabeza y la sintió arder.

—¡Porque no mencionaste que estabas enferma! –ahora estaba enojado—. Debo detener al Dr. Tofu –dijo levantándose con prisa.

—¡No te atrevas! –grite lanzándome a él con enojo, caí sobre sus brazos pero había quedado muy mareada—. Me esta dando vueltas todo…

—¿Estas ebria? –Ranma no se dejo inmutar por mi rostro ofendido—. ¿De que demonios te has enfermado?

Lo pensé un momento antes de gritar ¡Maldita bruja! Con prisas me quite el guante y Ranma y yo vimos el corte, aún débil me acerque a mi escritorio y de una pequeña caja saqué una tarjeta que le entregue a Ranma:

—¡Llévame aquí, aprisa!

Él dudo solo un momento antes de ponerme el saco encima y cargarme para llevarme a dónde le había señalado, llamar al Dr. Tofu estaba fuera de cuestión. Tendría que pedirle a Jade que curara su herida, resuelto el asunto se dejo llevar al restaurante, Ranma miro con extrañeza a la mujer de kimono que los hizo entrar nada más al verlos pasar por la puerta.

—¡Vaya aspecto Akane! Hace mucho no… —la mujer madura dejo su pipa de lado y se acerco hasta Akane, la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarla a la cara—. Tus pupilas están dilatadas.

La chica de ojos castaños parpadeo un poco antes de desvanecerse por completo.

—Tu debes ser Ranma –pronunció la mujer—. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?

Él estaba demasiado confundido como para enfadarse por el tono de la mujer.

—¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ranma en cuanto recostó a Akane en el futón que le había indicado la mujer, su ex prometida respiraba con dificultad y él no entendía quien era esa mujer.

—Eso voy averiguar.

Jade quito el vendaje de la mano y estudio las pequeñas venas azules que empezaban a extenderse, conocía los síntomas de envenenamiento, sin explicarle nada a Ranma le pidió que le diera una caja que había sobre la repisa de la pequeña habitación.

—¿Sabes cómo se hizo el corte? –preguntó Jade mientras extraía un poco de sangre.

Ranma le explico la batalla en la pista de hielo mientras recordaba las sonrisas de Shampoo durante la fiesta y la mención de Akane sobre una bruja, empezaba a mirar a su alrededor hasta que dio con una foto que le congelo, en ella se veía a Akane abrazando a un chico y mirándolo de la misma forma que una vez le había visto a él.

_Continuará…_

_✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩_

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y bien, los misterios empiezan a develarse y aunque este capitulo fue narrado casi enteramente por Akane, en el próximo veremos la perspectiva de Ranma, ¡Hasta entonces! :D_  
_

:: **REVIEW REPLY : Gracias por comentar :)  
**

**Lobo De Sombras**: Gracias!

**allissha**: Gracias! Tu review me alegro enormemente jaja, yo también me alegre de poder actualizar. Todas las intrigas se resolverán pronto, saludos :D


	10. X: Olvidar el Pasado

—Así que tu eres el famoso Ranma –pronunció Jade una vez que consiguió detener el avance del veneno—. Ahora comprendo.

La mujer me miraba detalladamente de arriba abajo, no me sentía incomodo puesto que muchas mujeres habían hecho lo mismo tanto en China como en Japón, el gran guerrero Ranma Saotome había sido triunfador de numerosos torneos y representante de otras tantas marcas, en cinco años había trabajado hasta el agotamiento y nunca me pare a pensar que mientras yo hacía una vida propia en China, Akane tomaba las riendas de la suya, tenía el marco de la foto de ella con ese chico y mientras más lo veía más crecía mi enojo con él, con ella y conmigo mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que comprende? –pregunté.

—Porque mi hijo nunca tuvo oportunidad, el chico de esa foto es mi Qiu y también es la razón de que yo y Akane regresáramos a Nerima, que tú llegara casi al mismo tiempo que nosotras fue una nota de lo más interesante.

—¿No debería estar quitando el veneno a Akane? –pregunté a la mujer que me exasperaba con su calma y su habito de fumar.

—Eso puede llevar un poco de tiempo, sería más fácil si tuviéramos directamente el veneno, ¿Por qué no se lo puedes pedir a su prometida?

—¡Mi prometida es…! –tuve que interrumpirme porque Akane ya no era mi prometida—. Se refiere a Shampoo, ¿Qué sabe usted de mis prometidas?

—Ranma, lo sé todo a fin de cuentas ese es mi negocio.

**HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

X

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

A mi pesar me dirigí al Neko Hanten para exigirle a Shampoo dos cosas, a mi lado caminaba Jade que me indico que entrara primero al lugar, de inmediato la más joven de las dos amazonas se arrojo a mis brazos como siempre, pegándose más de lo necesario en una intención de provocarme, estaba tan enojado con ella que tarde en darme cuenta que Cologne no nos veía a nosotros sino a la mujer a mi lado.

—¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? –preguntó la abuela.

—Nunca en persona –respondió Jade—. Sabe que no se trata de una visita social, quiero el veneno que colocaron en la cuchilla o mejor aun el antídoto para el mismo.

—¿Quién ser esta mujer? –preguntó Shampoo mientras su abuela la regañaba y la hacía retirarse—. ¿De que veneno estar hablando?

Como siempre Shampoo alegaba inocencia, ¡Maldita mujer!

—Estoy harto de ti –pronuncie acercándome a ella—. Desde que te conozco nos has hecho más que lastimarme a mi y Akane.

—No existir nada entre tú y la chica Tendo –respondió la felina de ojos violeta—. ¡Eres mi prometido! Y es hora de que cumples tu promesa de matrimonio si no quieres que ella muera.

Yo estaba dispuesto a pelear sin contemplaciones cuando escuché a Cologne hablar con Jade, la mujer del kimono aceptaba ser ella quién había entrenado a Akane lo que pareció hacerle muchas gracia a la vieja momia, las otras mujeres parecieran ignorarnos, de repente se hablaban con familiaridad y se hacían preguntas la una a la otra, en algún momento vi a la abuela lanzando un frasco en mi dirección, era el antídoto al veneno, yo no salía de mi asombro.

—¡Abuela! –Shampoo miraba a todos con enojo—. ¡Ranma tú no…!

—Esta es la ultima vez que te veo –le dije mientras me guardaba el frasco—. Creo que ya lo sabías, lo supiste esa noche que te traje aquí cuando perdiste contra Akane, no me voy a casar contigo Shampoo, nunca pensé hacerlo. Perdón.

Jade hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió conmigo para ir dónde Akane y administrarle el antídoto.

—Es hora que regresemos a China Shampoo –fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a la abuela.

✩ — ✩

—¿Te gusta darme trabajo, verdad Akane? –Jade sonreía mientras examinaba como las venas azules desaparecían del brazo—. Creo que ahora puedo dejarte con Ranma, lo has tenido tan angustiado que no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, es guapo–termino diciendo con un giño de ojo.

El sol se había puesto hacía poco, junto con Jade yo había velado el sueño de mi ex prometida toda la noche, durante todo el tiempo que ella durmió yo escuche su historia de los pasados cinco años, como había llegado a brazos de Qiu, como él la había ayudado a ser mejor combatiente, como había sido necesario que ella aprendiera a nadar, aunque lo que nunca lograron conseguir fue que ella cocinara algo comestible al pensarlo sonreí, al menos en eso no había cambiado seguía siendo el azote de los alimentos comestibles.

—Debes estar cansado, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

—Akane ahora mismo no podría dormir aunque quisiera –le dije contento por verla despierta—. Ya se donde pasaste estos cinco años, también entiendo como conseguiste derrotar a Ukyo y Shampoo, al fin de cuentas te entreno una amazona expulsada de la aldea. Entiendo porque Jade conocía a la vieja momia.

—Te lo conto –Akane medito un minuto—. Bueno realmente no era un secreto, mi pasado tampoco lo era es solo que no deseaba contarte y que te burlaras.

—¿Por qué me iba a burlar? Tú debes seguir pensando en mi como alguien de dieciséis años, pero ya la otra noche tú y yo superamos la timidez o las bromas, te entregaste a mi y después me alejaste, ¿Por qué?

Ella guardo silencio, pensé en provocarla hasta que me dijera algo pero en su lugar me controle y fue a tomar la foto donde estaba ella con Qiu, me fue a sentar junto a ella en el futón y le mostré la foto.

—Fue por el por quien regresaste a Nerima.

—Se lo debía, al fin de cuentas el se marchó por mi culpa –Akane tomo la foto y sentí como si algo me golpeara cuando la mire acariciar el rostro masculino—. El cuido de mi durante cinco años y yo lo arruine.

—Yo cuide de ti durante más de un año –gruñí—. ¿A mi no me extrañaste, por eso nunca fuiste a China?

—¿Seguirte, de nuevo? Estaba cansada de seguirte, cansada de esperar una carta tuya o una señal de vida y cuando el apareció yo deje de necesitarte, ¡Te olvide, eso hice!

Tuve que alejarme de ella antes de ponerle la mano en el cuello y apretarlo, incluso el trabajo en las oficinas de DK habían sido una pantalla para que ella pudiera buscar información de su amado Qiu, si su información era correcta ese hombre llegaría mañana mismo para realizar algunos anuncios en la empresa de publicidad dónde yo había terminado de trabajar hace poco, él igual que yo era artista marcial y ya había hecho algunos anuncios para DK antes.

—En cuánto te sientas mejor para vestirte regresaremos al dojo, mañana yo mismo te llevare a encontrarte con Qiu –no le estaba haciendo una petición, ella y yo lo sabíamos.

Si alguien nos extraño la noche anterior nadie lo mencionó, llegamos al dojo Tendo en completo silencio sin que nadie se cruzara en nuestro camino, cuando deje a Akane en su cama todavía se encontraba ahí el _qipao_ rojo que había deslizado por su cuerpo la noche anterior, ambos ignoramos lo desorganizado del lugar, la deje descansar y salí por el pasillo, de una habitación escuche los ronquidos del Sr. Tendo y de mi padre convertido en panda, cuando baje me tope con mi madre que miraba curiosa mi aspecto.

—Bueno tu no luces tan mal, tu padre y tu tío se desmayaron de borrachos y Nabiki y Kuno se desaparecieron, la verdad es que a ti y Akane les perdí la pista, ¿A dónde fueron?

—Ella se encontraba un poco mal así que lleve a curarla –respondí—. Ahora esta dormida y creo que seguirá así por varias horas.

—Iré a verla luego, tú y yo vamos a desayunar, el hecho de que Kasumi se haya ido de luna de miel no es pretexto para que esta casa se derrumbe, ¿Qué te apetece Ranma?

Seguí a mi madre y después de veinte minutos precisos empezamos a desayunar, tal vez fue el olor de la comida pero poco después apareció Soun Tendo y mi padre dispuestos a devorar la comida, también aparecieron Kuno y Nabiki que igual se encontraban bastante mal después de la borrachera pero no por eso dispuestos a ignorar la comida. Yo estaba ausente, no sabía muy bien como sentirme y el encuentro con Qiu solo podía imaginarlo, ¿Qué haría si Akane se arrojaba a sus brazos nada más al verlo?

—Matarlo…

—Ranma, ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada Nabiki, mamá voy a casa a dormir.

En lugar de ir directamente a la cama, decidí que era un buen momento para liberar frustraciones entre golpes y patadas. El vuelo de mi desconocido rival no llegaría hasta la noche, ¿Qué haría si ella elegía a Qiu? ¿Cómo podría yo seguir sin haberme atrevido nunca a confesar lo mucho que amaba a Akane? No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, yo me seguía comportando como un tonto respecto a ella.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Aeropuerto, Japón. 8:00 P.M._

Era tan distinta a como yo la recordaba, la primera vez que la vi me pareció una tierna tonta, ella creía que me podía derrotar en combate pero lo que no sabía es que me desarmaría poco a poco cada día que pasaba con ella, en ese momento ella me miro y yo sentí que me perdía, quise decirle que todo eso era una tontería, que nos fuéramos y se olvidare del asunto con el hijo de Jade.

—Estas muy callado, espero que no hagas nada raro Ranma.

—No lo haré –respondí en automático.

—¡Esta aquí! –la escuche exclamar, con un nudo en el estomago la vi levantarse.

Dos puertas corredizas de cristal se abrieron y dieron paso a un atractivo muchacho, los ojos de Qiu de inmediato volaron a Akane, yo sabía lo que el estaba viendo, los ojos castaños, el largo pelo suelto, ella llevaba un vestido negro de tirante que aunque no estaba ajustado remarcaba su fina cintura, el contorno de sus pechos, los mismo que yo había tomado entre mis manos, sabía que en mi cama se había hecho mujer pero saberlo no me consolaba de saber que tal vez yo tuve su cuerpo pero era él quien tenía su corazón.

—¡Akane!

No hice intento por separarlo cuando se abrazaron, parecían felices de verse, seguí cada una de sus expresiones y ninguna de ellas me alentaban.

—Tu debes ser Ranma –él extendió su mano hacia mi, correspondí el saludo sin mucho animo.

—¿Vamos con Jade? Debes estar cansado y ella esta deseando verte –dijo Akane.

—No, tengo un poco de hambre y no es tan tarde, vamos a cenar ¿Estas de acuerdo Ranma?

Yo asentí confundido por como esta sucediendo todo, parecía que Qiu había olvidado cualquier diferencia que lo hubiera hecho alejarse de Akane o de Jade, creo que mi ex prometida estaba igual de confusa pero aceptaba la actitud de Qiu, cuando llegamos a un pequeño restaurant no pude dejar de notar que Akane hacia lo posible por quedar sentada junto a Qiu, el no se dio por aludido y comenzó a hablar de su viaje, se mostro simpático conmigo y bromeo sobre tener una pelea algún día.

—Me gusta enfrentarme a ti Ranma, he escuchado mucho del dragón azul que conquisto cada encuentro en China.

—¿Dragón Azul? –Akane me miro interrogante—. ¿Tú eres ese peleador?

—Lo soy –yo solo asentí sin notar el dolor en su mirada—. También me gustara pelear contra ti Qiu.

—Yo, ahora vengo –dijo Akane levantándose con prisa.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba? Nunca la había entendido.

—Ustedes son un caso –Qiu tomo la palabra en ese momento—. Desde la primera vez que los investigue sabía de su relación pero no esperaba que a mi regreso seguirían en el mismo punto, ¿Por qué si te la comes con los ojos ella sigue intentando ignorarlo?

Por primera vez en muchos años me habían desconcertado, no estaba seguro si lo que el había dicho era solo un producto de mi imaginación pero por la mirada que el me dirigía supuse que ciertamente el había dicho esas palabras, mi desconcierto debió resultarle divertido porque empezó a reír.

—Después de cinco años de pause me cuesta creer que sigas en las mismas con Akane, yo se que ella es tímida pero siempre que se trato de ti perdió toda timidez, ¿Sabes por que me fui? Porque comprendí que ella nunca sentiría la mitad de sentimiento que mostraba por ti, tú ni siquiera estabas a la vista pero cuando yo tenía la ocurrencia de mencionarte perdía todo el equilibrio, no necesito pelear contigo para saber que a ella ya la tienes ganada –Qiu se levanto-. Iré a ver a mi madre, te recomiendo que olvides los pasados cinco años, ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo que a los dieciséis.

—¿Lo mismo? –me levante cuando lo vi tomar sus cosas para salir del lugar-. Pero yo…

Qiu me lanzo una foto arrugada, cuando la tome entre mis manos me sorprendí al reconocer la foto de Akane pero no con Qiu… era conmigo con quien aparecía, la foto me era familiar, la habíamos tomado en China cuando pensé que ella había muerto, la idea todavía me atormentaba.

—Akane siempre uso foto como amuleto, tu siempre aparecías entre ella y yo Ranma, es un combate injusto, ¿No lo crees? –Qiu se encogió de hombros—. En fin, ya hablaremos un día.

A los minutos de el marcharse reapareció Akane que me miro interrogante.

—¿Dónde esta? –me pregunto con un ceño fruncido que yo conocía muy bien.

—Dijo que iría a ver a Jade –respondí sin saber como reaccionaría, por eso cuando tomo asiento frente a mi no podía estar más perplejo—. ¿Me crees?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –los ojos castaños vagaron por el lugar—. Lo más seguro es que no quería hablar conmigo.

—¿Por qué no?

Vi que la pregunta la incomodo pero yo necesitaba saber la razón, ¿Qué escondía Akane?

—No, no sabía que tú eres el dragón azul de China, siempre pensé… bueno imagine que se trataba de alguien más.

—¿Qué creías que hacia en China, robar comida como en el pasado? Nunca me gusto esa clase de vida Akane.

—La verdad Ranma, nunca supe que clase de vida querías.

Una junto a ti pensé intentando imaginar como reaccionaría ella, ¿Querría casarse conmigo después de casi seis años de atraso? Ya una vez le había arruinado una boda, y no me sentía capaz de imaginar que ella aceptara de buena gana una segunda. Con cuidado saque la foto que Qiu me había entregado, la coloque sobre la mesa y vi su reacción.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? –preguntó.

Yo no respondí porque en ese momento escuche una voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento.

-¡Ran-chan! –Ukyo sonrió-. ¡Que pequeña es esta ciudad! Vaya Akane no sabía que siguieras molestando a Ranma, ¿No te das cuenta que ahora solo es mi prometido?

_Continuará…_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Gracias por sus comentarios yanya, Allissha, RowCinzia y al resto de mis lectoras. :)_

_El próximo capitulo será el final, saludos!_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩


End file.
